Music To My Ears
by Teddybeargurl
Summary: COMPLETE Draco Malfoy is hallucinating. In his dreams, he keeps hearing a sweet voice, which he soon falls in love with. One night he hears the voice, and follows it hoping to find his dream girl and he finds out his surprise love is.
1. The Voice

**Music to My Ears**

**Disclaimer: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.**

**A/N: (June 11/2012) Hey everyone, so this was the first story I ever published on FFN, and I'm now updating it so it's more detailed and easier to read. I hope my old readers fall in love with it again, and that new readers find the magic between Hermione and Draco. Read and review as you like. xoxo TBG**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Voice**

Draco awoke after another dream. He had a cold sweat on his brow and he grabbed his green satin robes and slipped out of bed. He walked to his window and took a deep breath. His dreams were becoming a problem. Every night, Draco would dream of a beautiful singing voice, which he would follow until he walked right off a balcony in the Astronomy tower. He always awoke right before he hit the ground. It was unnecessary torture, because he continued to follow the voice even though he knew it would lead to his doom. The flash of creamy skin and soft hair kept Draco following.

He scowled because some part of him felt like he'd heard the voice before but as a normal speaking voice but he couldn't think of who it was. He slid his hand across his brow in frustration because he'd fallen in love with the voice and he'd even began to hear it while in the library and on the grounds. He was going crazy. And he didn't know how to stop it.

Later that day, when Draco walked into Potions, everyone noticed how haggard he looked, and many of the students stared at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his hair was a mess, his skin was gray and clammy and he had huge bags under his eyes. He walked and sat down at his desk as Harry, Ron and Hermione observed him.

"Hey what's going on with Malfoy? He looks bloody horrible, not that he doesn't always but more than usual," Ron whispered as Malfoy took out his wand and cauldron.

"I know, but who cares about him, we should be focusing on the potion we'll be working on," Hermione whispered back.

"Oh. Right," Ron said gloomily.

But Hermione herself was worried about Draco. She'd always had a soft spot for him after he saved her from an Unforgivable curse that was thrown at her in the previous year. He had always denied stopping it for her but she didn't believe him. Hermione knew she had to help him with whatever was bothering him, so she wrote him a note to meet her later that night near the Astronomy tower.

A small piece of parchment crawled onto Draco's desk and stopped. Draco looked around but didn't notice anyone doing anything out of the ordinary so he opened the note cautiously. It didn't do anything strange so Draco unfolded it.

He read:

_If you want some free help for whatever is bothering you, meet me near the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight. I kind of owe you._

_M._

What the….? Draco thought. How could this person help me? They don't even know what my problem is. I don't need their help. So Draco crumpled the note and poofed it away. But as the day went by, the stress of classes were really wearing Draco down. The note continued to pop into the forefront of Draco's mind.

That night again, Draco woke up in a cold sweat. This was getting ridiculous. He glanced at his clock it said 12:30 am. Maybe M was still waiting for him. Draco hurriedly put on his robes and left for the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione had been waiting for half an hour for Draco and had gotten bored. She guessed he didn't want her help. But she didn't leave. She thought she'd wait ten more minutes. In the silence, she began to sing. Quietly she sung, but her sweet voice slowly drifted down the spiral staircase down to the main hall. As Draco reached the tower the sound reached his ears and caused him to freeze. Was he still dreaming or was this real? Draco stood there a moment, listening before he began to go up the stairs.

How could he be hearing this? He slowly walked up the steps getting closer and closer and finally reached the top. There he peeked over and saw the voice was coming from a girl. She had long brown hair that in the flickering candlelight highlighted the blond hues intermingling in the curls, she was curvaceous with a small waist that flared into soft luscious hips. Draco's eyes drifted down to her legs which were long and shapely. The skin looked smooth in the light and Draco had a sudden urge to want to run his hands across that skin to feel the softness.

Draco took a deep breath and willed the girl with his eyes to turn around. And as though she had heard him she did. And to his surprise it was Hermione Granger. She was his dream girl, the voice that haunted him day and night relentlessly belonged to her. But at that moment Draco saw Hermione for the first time Draco really looked at Hermione, noticing her simple yet elegant facial features, her clear honest eyes and her full pink lips. A blush was on her cheeks since she'd been standing against the wind on the balcony of the tower and her hair was slightly tousled. Draco stepped into the Astronomy Tower as Hermione turned toward the entrance.

"I don't think Hermione starts with M, Granger" he said as he walked over to her.

Hermione smiled lightly and said, "My nickname is Mione, so I wrote that initial instead of my own, because I didn't want you to know it was me," she said as she moved toward him.

"So, what is this? Why did you call me up here and offer me 'help' when you're supposed to hate me?" Draco asked coldly.

"Well you looked kind of umm…ruffled today, so I thought I'd offer some help, but if you don't want it that's fine. I'm good enough to offer but I can't force it on you, "Hermione replied lightly as she moved toward the exit.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "I never said I didn't want it. I'm here aren't I?" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shivered. She didn't know why but as she felt Draco's breath lightly fan her ear, his strong hand on her arm and the side of her body pressed up against him, she felt a tingling running through her. She moved away quickly but easily. Hermione had never been affected by a guy like that before, not even with Ron. And for once Hermione started to really look at Draco. She saw the soft hair that tumbled across his brow since it was no longer slicked back, the chiseled features in his face, from his dark eyes which almost looked stormy grey to his sensual mouth which was still grinning at her. His strong arms were against his side, and Hermione could see the defined muscles there. And she could see his long sinewy legs which were muscled nicely, underneath his robes since he was only in boxer shorts. She turned away.

Draco noticed this action and didn't understand. Had he hurt her? Wait…why did he care if he hurt a mud blood? That's all she was a dirty, stinking mud blood. But why had when he'd grabbed her, he'd wanted so much to just kiss her? Why had talking to her in those moments seem so easy in comparison to the quarrels he picked with her?

He walked over to her and turned her around. She looked up into his eyes and noticed the stormy grey had lightened. And there saw something she'd never seen before in Draco: kindness. She also saw something else flicker in his grey depths, but she didn't wish to examine it further.

Draco looked at Hermione as she stared at him. He noticed that her eyes were a startling shade of hazel that he'd never noticed before. It looked like bark on a young tree which had been warmed in the sun. Draco felt that she could see his soul, and something inside of him ached to delve into the depths of those eyes and happily drown. Why was she having this affect on him? He had never really noticed Hermione, she had always just been an annoying know it all. Always getting the top marks, always hanging around with the popular boys, first Potter, then Krum. She wasn't anything special…even though Draco always saw her in the library and was always trying to see what book she was reading, so he could make fun of her for it. No she was nothing important…but as his eyes flickered to her lips, he couldn't help but retract that last thought.

Hermione stared at Draco as his eyes darkened again as he stared at Hermione. His hands held her lightly at the shoulder but she seemed to be unable to move. Something about how intensely he stared at her, trapped her. Why had she wanted to help him in the first place? She couldn't believe that she'd let his haggard look bother her. But as Hermione thought back to that afternoon, she felt her heart constrict in pain at seeing Draco like that. Her eyes flickered back to his and they locked. Hermione's lips parted slightly as she took a breath.

Draco's eyes flickered to Hermione's lips when they parted. All he knew was that he _needed_ to kiss her. That small, innocent action set Draco on fire. He'd never felt so aware of his body, and over something so small and over someone like Hermione.

Draco couldn't wait any longer, so he slowly leaned in, never taking his eyes off her lips and surprisingly she met his lips halfway and kissed him with a fierceness and passion he never knew existed. This was like no other kiss he'd ever experienced, and as the barrage of feelings overwhelmed him, he soon began to take control of it.

Hermione sighed as Draco slid his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hands slid from her shoulder and wrapped around her waist. He pulled her up against his harder body, holding her close. No one had ever kissed her like this, not Viktor, not Ron, not even Harry when they had secretly gone out. This kiss was shaking her to her very core and a deep and powerful ache in her body was beginning to run through her limbs, making her want more of Draco's kisses and everything and anything else he could give.

Hermione struggled to muddle through her thoughts at what was happening. The exquisite feeling of Draco's lips and his tongue caressing hers made it hard for her to think, but one thought came through finally. This is Draco Malfoy, this is wrong. Hermione struggled but she was able to pull away. Draco let her go, finally registering her hands pushing against him. He had a moment to take in her bruised lips and her slightly dishevelled uniform. She couldn't look at him as she fixed her robes.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." She said. She staggered out of the tower almost drunkenly, having to catch herself on the handle so as not to tumble down the stairs. Draco watched her go. He needed to get back to his own room. He never knew he would kiss Hermione Granger and like it. Let alone wish for more of those kisses …and now her very delicious body…


	2. Secrets

**Music To My Ears**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets **

As Hermione awoke the next morning she didn't get up immediately as she usually did. She just lay there and thought for a moment. What happened last night? Why did I do what I did? Hermione knew Malfoy was just toying with her, that he could never care for her, but the problem was she cared for him. Ever since that day he saved her, she had begun to take an interest in Draco. She watched him when he thought no one was looking and she noticed his gentle ways and his arrogant demeanor which hid this trait. She had also noticed how disappointed he was when he didn't get mail. He was a multilayered being and there was much more to him then what he portrayed, and it was that mystery that made Hermione fall for him. Hermione pressed her temples in frustration. This silly crush was getting out of control. To everyone else, Draco was vicious and he was Harry and Ron's worst enemy. She had to make sure no one found out about what happened the night before…ever.

Hermione got up and got dressed. She made sure to be quick while in the Great Hall and went to her first class of the morning. She knew that Potions class would be where she would be able to ambush him and she was not looking forward to it.

Potions class was uneventful. Draco who was sitting horizontally from Hermione, continually tried to get her attention without alerting Harry and Ron, but she did not once glance his way. And when class was over, she was the first to leave. Draco slowly packed his bag and wondered about the way he was feeling. Why did he care what Hermione did? He growled in frustration because deep down there was something there that he did not wish to examine. He tried his best to let it go, and went upstairs.

As Draco was walking down a hallway on the fifth floor, a door to a classroom burst open. He didn't react immediately since things like this happened frequently at Hogwarts, but when the hooded figure came up to him and grabbed him, he felt himself reach for his wand. Draco was propelled into the room and slammed against the wall. As he pulled out his wand, the figure lowered their hood. It was Hermione.

"Shhhh," she whispered. She looked up into his eyes and felt a chill run through her, so she looked down at the half raised wand. She grinned and looked back up at him.

"Did I frighten you enough for you to pull out your wand?" Draco glanced at her teasing expression and pursed his lips. Draco had been surprised but not over being grabbed, but at the strength that she had used to pull him into the room. He gave her a little smirk.

"I didn't pull out my wand for you, it was already out. And why are you so strong Granger?" he asked. She just carefully surveyed him and then shook her head. She moved away from him and he suddenly missed her touch.

"Listen Malfoy, you can't let anyone know about last night. We have to keep it as our little secret. Alright?" She looked hopefully at him.

"I won't tell anyone about last night. I promise. But I want something from you too." He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. She looked confused.

"What is it?" Suspicion was creeping into her voice.

"Now that we share this secret maybe we can be...friends? Or at least civil, then we'd be able to talk. You barely even looked over at me in Potions," he whispered while tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

Hermione was surprised by his intimate touch and by what he was saying. She stared into his eyes, confusion registering on her face.

"I did that because we were in class and I didn't want people to suspect anything about us because I kept looking at you and…. I don't know" she mumbled. He just smiled at her loss for words and wrapped his arms around her.

"We can be friends but…"she stopped.

"What?"

"How do I know you won't change your mind? People who are my friends I care about and that would mean I would care about you. If this was some kind of trick, I'd be the stupid one for falling for it. I don't know if I want to risk that." She began to pull away but Draco pulled her deeper into his strong arms and looked into her eyes.

"I would care for you too," he whispered. Hermione took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Why would I believe that?"

"Because I've been dreaming about you these past few weeks. Every night I would hear your bloody voice singing and it would haunt my dreams. That's my secret. I don't know how it happened and I don't know how to explain it but after I saw you last night, I really_ saw_ you and now, I can't see you as I did before. I can show you I care if you'll let me Mione" he said. His voice had grown a bit husky as he'd spoken.

"You called me Mione. I thought all you could call me was Granger or mud blood or…." At that exact moment, Draco kissed her. It was soft and gentle, as if asking for permission. Hermione opening her mouth and kissing him deeply was her answer. He started to take control of the kiss and the ache he had felt the night before started again. Draco moved her slowly to the desk in the middle of the room and easily lifted Hermione and sat her on the edge of it. He then moved his kisses down her chin and neck and Draco heard her moan as he bit lightly on her skin.

Hermione was in heaven. It had never been this way with Ron. He had just started and never pleased her, but Draco was taking his time almost as if he knew exactly where to kiss and lick and bite to give her the most pleasure. Hermione began to move her hands through his hair and across his shoulders as he came back up to kiss her bruised lips.

Without thinking, she slowly unbuttoned his Hogwarts shirt and slipped it off his broad shoulders. Hermione pulled back and looked upon his golden body. He was muscular without being overly large and his chest was lightly dusted with blond hair that ran down his stomach and disappeared under his dress pants.

Hermione slowly trailed her fingers across his chest, following the path of his hair. She felt his chest beginning to rise and fall rapidly as his breathing grew shallow and she painstakingly crossed his navel. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she reached his black dress pants and the large bulge now tenting them. Hermione reached down and began to stroke him as she put her tongue to his nipple and began to suck.

Draco was going to explode. Hermione's mouth on his chest and her hands on his hard erection were driving him insane. He groaned as she moved upward to his neck and bit him lightly. She began to unbuckle his pants and eventually they hit the floor. At this moment, Draco realized she still had on all her clothes. He began to open her top and what he saw was magnificent. She had full breasts that were firm and perky, and were enough to fill his large hands. Her skin was soft and its creamy complexion beckoned him. He quickly discarded her top and then her bra; he wanted her out of all her clothes as soon as possible. He slid his hands down her sides to her thighs began to slide his hands up her skirt. He cupped her full apple bottom and he then brushed her clit through her panties.

Draco, glancing at her beautiful breasts, couldn't resist taking a pink tip in his mouth. Hermione whimpered and bit her lip at the feel of Draco's mouth suckling her nipples and his hands gently caressing her. Hermione let the pleasure wash over her as he removed her panties and dropped it onto the pile of clothes on the floor. He then pulled off his own boxer shorts and Hermione gasped at his size. He must have been at least 7 inches and quite thick. The erection intimidated her but she wanted this, and she wanted him.

Draco saw her apprehension at his erection. He kissed her.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Hermione put a hand to his chest. He stopped kissing her and pulled back.

She grabbed at the wand which was still lying on the desk and waved it, casting a protection charm. She didn't want anything unexpected to come from this abandon of her common sense.

She nodded as she put the wand down as he slowly slid his fingers between her nether lips. She shivered in pleasure. The feel of his fingers was more pleasurable than even his mouth on her breast had been. She started to moan as he suddenly slipped his finger into her hot slick pussy. Hermione almost came off the desk. The pleasure washed over her in waves. He began to move his finger slowly back and forth.

Draco never took his eyes off her as her she thrashed slightly on the desk and dug her fingers into him. She looked wild and beautiful and her eyes had deepened into a deep mahogany as the passion took her over.

Hermione threw her head back just as she felt him slide a second finger inside of her. She cried out with pent up passion. She leaned forward and bit and kissed Draco's neck as he heard her moan getting louder and louder. And just as she was about to reach orgasm he slid one more finger into her and kissed her to silence her scream. She fell forward into his arms limp and sweaty. She was ready now to receive him.

He gently laid her on the desk and fully discarded his pants and boxers and climbed on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked into his. They were the same stormy grey they had been last night and when he kissed her, she easily kissed him back.

Draco positioned himself at Hermione's wet entrance and then began to push into her. Hermione gasped in the kiss as she felt him entering her. He was so large that he filled her completely. The pleasure of him stretching and filling her caused her to moan and arch up off the desk. She could feel him push deeper into her, slowly but surely making her take his full length. She could feel him in places she'd never thought could be touched inside her and yet he still pushed deeper, making her open and take him fully inside of her. She bit her lip as he settled for a moment. Hermione took a breath as the fullness of Draco's cock inside of her made her moan. She moved her hips slightly and had to bite her lip at the intense pleasure she felt... and then he began to move. Hermione was delirious with pleasure after a few short strokes. Every thrust created a rolling and growing wave of pleasure. She was whimpering and writhing in Draco's arms as he moved in and out of her.

He felt like he was about to burst in flames since Hermione was so tight and clutched him pleasurably. He liked seeing her so out of control that he held back and continuously pulled almost all the way out and then sank himself back in deeply. Her heat was driving him mad and his muscles were beginning to shake as he began to pick up the pace. He began to pound into her making her moan at every deep thrust and he knew Hermione was about to climax. He could feel her muscles getting tighter and tighter around him. He pounded into her harder and kissed her. He began to fondle her breasts, making sure she got as much pleasure as possible. When her eyes widened, he leaned down and began teasing her neck as she screamed his name as the orgasm hit her. Her tight inner muscles pulled him in and brought him to orgasm as well.

They both collapsed, sweaty and panting. They just lay there holding each other. Both of them had never felt anything like that before. It had been amazingly like they were connected.

Eventually they got up and got dressed. But before Hermione put on her panties, Draco had an idea. He went over and kissed her deeply. She immediately went limp in his arms and while he kissed her he grabbed her panties off the desk and put them in his pocket. He stopped kissing her and looked into her slightly flushed face.

"Don't forget today. There will be many more and I'll keep us a secret, I promise." He whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver in his arms as he kissed her lightly and left her standing there dazed.

As she heard the door close behind him, Hermione turned to retrieve her panties off the desk but they were nowhere to be seen. She thought for a moment and then realised Draco had taken her panties. Hermione sighed, finished getting dressed and went and grabbed her bag by the door. She checked a clock in the hallway and then hurried, with her robes tightly around her, down to the last 10 minutes left of lunch.


	3. Not Telling The Truth

**Music To My Ears**

**Disclaimer**: Characters, actions, words etc... taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

_A/N: read and review xoxo TBG_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Not Telling the Truth**

Hermione ran first to her room to get a new pair of panties, then into the Great Hall and searched the Gryffindor table for Ron and Harry. When she caught sight of them, she hurried over and plopped down in between them. They both watched as she grabbed everything and anything that was in arms length and started to wolf it down. They both looked at each other, shocked at Hermione's behaviour.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked, while she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah. Why?" She replied. She saw the look of disgust on their faces and she stopped eating.

"Well sorry. I was studying in the library and I completely lost track of time. I'm really hungry and I didn't want to miss lunch, so sorry if I'm disgusting you" she retorted.

They just watched as she wolfed down the rest of her plate. Harry turned his head away, when he suddenly noticed Malfoy watching their table as Hermione ate.

"Why is Malfoy looking over here?" Harry whispered. Hermione's head perked up and she looked over. She saw him give her a smirk as if to say, 'I know its because of me that you're so hungry'. Harry turned away from Malfoy's smirk and caught sight of Hermione's neck. It was covered with hickeys that led a trail from the top of her neck and continued underneath her top.

As they got up for their next class, Harry pulled Hermione to the side and told Ron that they'd meet him in class. Ron shrugged and said okay. He thought Harry was about to give Hermione a good talking to about her eating skills. He was sure she needed some. Harry turned and really looked at Hermione. Her hair was bushier then usual and her clothes were all wrinkled. She'd even buttoned her shirt wrong. She looked like she'd been attacked or maybe…

"Hermione, why were you _really_ late for lunch? And don't try to lie and say you were in the library because the way you look makes me think whatever you were doing you weren't doing alone." He crossed his arms, waiting for her answer.

She looked up at him and knew she wasn't going to be able to leave until she told him.

"I was….um….." she stumbled. Harry just lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay I was with guy. Happy now? Can we go? We're going to be late for class." Harry just looked her up and down and performed a repair charm. It restored her hair and clothes back to their ironed splendour. Hermione realised then, she must have looked a mess and smiled.

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome. But do put something on those hickeys on your neck, so people don't think you were attacked by something."

Hermione dove into her bag and quickly dabbed her neck with some concealer and started walking with Harry. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione I know I never said it before, but I'm sorry I ever hurt you. You're my best friend and the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you or see you hurt. So whoever this guy is, make sure he doesn't hurt you." He whispered on her hair as he held her.

"Thanks Harry. And I will." He kissed her forehead and let her go but still held onto her hand. They walked into Transfiguration like that and Draco immediately noticed. He felt hot anger bubbling up inside of him at the affection Harry was showering on Hermione. He didn't like it one bit.

Draco didn't hear one word Professor McGonagall said during the entire class. All he did was watch Hermione, Harry and Ron at their table. Every time one of them touched her hand or tickled her, Draco would get angrier.

By the end of class Draco was seething. He didn't like the way that Harry and Ron continually got to touch Hermione and how she continually reacted to it. The second they got to leave, Draco stormed out. Hermione noticed as his long robes flipped out the door.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione left and started to go to the common room, Hermione tried to slip away. Ron noticed as she tried to go down another hallway.

"Oi where are you going?" Ron asked. Harry turned and gave Hermione a look of concern.

"I'm just going to go to the library and look up on Tornicit Potions. Is that a problem?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No. Just…take care of yourself. We'll see you later." Harry replied. Ron gave them both a look, shrugged and walked away with Harry. Hermione watched them go and went back to the room on the fifth floor and right as she reached the door, she was pulled into it. She was pulled in and slammed against a wall. It momentarily knocked the air out of her.

"Whoa. I think we shouldn't be getting too rough just yet. That's for later…" She had just looked up into the stormy grey eyes and noticed a flame of anger growing in their depths.

"Draco what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

He looked into her hazel eyes, all innocent as they stared up at him and then he remembered her smiles and hugs and laughs with Potter and Weasley and squeezed her arms and pressed her into the wall harder. He saw the look of pain on her face and somewhat enjoyed it.

"Draco, you're hurting me." She wondered and was afraid of what could have happened to make him this way.

"I don't want Potter and Weasley touching you the way they do. You are my girl and I don't want other men touching you. Got it?" He shook her slightly with his last words.

"Yes…I do. But please let go." Draco instant let her go. Remorse coursed through him as he looked at her slightly pained expression. He pulled her into a hug and didn't speak until he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just get so….I don't know. I don't know how to explain how I felt when I saw you and your friends today. When I saw you playing and smiling with them, I realize that we'll never have that unless we're in private like this. It hurts is all." Hermione thought about that for a moment.

"You scared me Draco. Next time just talk to me, or else I'll have to hex you. You were really hurting me for a moment there," she said with a muffled voice as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Alright I will. And I think I know something that won't hurt but will help make up for what I just did…"and at that he kissed her. Softly at first and then he licked her bottom lip and at her sigh, he delved deeper into her mouth, eliciting a passionate response from her.

Hermione melted in his arms as he deepened the kiss. She stopped him when he reached for her top button.

"Draco, I don't like all this lying I'm doing. I think Harry's getting suspicious and it's only been one day. He was questioning me today and I just don't like feeling like I'm keeping something from them. They're my best friends."

"Best friends who would rather see me dead than alive?" She looked down at the truth his words rang. She looked up again and met him with her words.

"That's not completely true. But Draco, I don't want to lie anymore."

"Lie is such a harsh word. How about not telling the truth?"

"Draco?"

"Your friends aren't exactly friendly with me….so if you tell them about us…I think they might kill me. Literally."

Hermione sighed and looked down. She knew what Draco was saying was true but she hated lying to her best friends. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Draco lifted her head.

"I promise that you won't have to 'not tell the truth' for long. When the time is right….I will personally tell them the truth or we will both tell them, together. Ok?"

Hermione smiled through her tears.

"Okay." He pulled her close and kissed her with all the feelings he felt inside his heart.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were finishing up their large pile of homework.

"I wonder where Hermione is. I wanted her to check over my work." Ron said as he scratched out another line on his parchment.

"I know I wanted her to look over this as well. And I don't know where she is" Harry replied.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, continuing to do their homework.

"Hey, let me check the Marauder's Map and see where she is." Harry suggested.

"Ok. But hurry up. I really need some help." Ron said as he scratched out yet another line.

Harry got up and went to his room. His other roommates were asleep as he pulled out his Marauder's Map and put the tip of his wand on it.

Then he whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". From the tip of his wand, flew ink lines all across the paper until the paper was covered with moving dots with names above them.

Harry turned the pages looking for Hermione. He turned to the fifth page and found her in a classroom on the fifth floor. He was about to put down the map when he saw another figure in the room. It was labelled Draco Malfoy.

Harry began to panic. Malfoy was capable of anything to Hermione. Harry watched for a moment but it didn't look like Draco was doing anything bad to Hermione, so Harry put his wand in the middle of the room on the map and whispered, "The no good I want to do, is eavesdrop."

A small screen popped out of the map and showed the classroom fully. There in the middle of the room were Malfoy and Hermione. They were just talking, but it was strange because they had never been civil to each other before, so Harry turned up the volume so he could hear what they were saying.

"Draco, you do realize you have to do the assignment? I'm not going to do it for you."

"Alright, fine. You know you are a real bossy pain right? He said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know. I'm especially bossy when it comes to work, so get to it."

Harry's panic disappeared. She was just tutoring him. That was ok. Harry knew Hermione would come back when she was finished with Draco, so Harry tapped the map and whispered, "Mischief managed".

He jumped off his bed and put the map away. Harry didn't want to upset Ron, so he decided not to tell him about Hermione tutoring Draco. Harry figured when Hermione was ready to tell them, she would.

Harry left his bedroom, hoping that he wouldn't be questioned about Hermione's whereabouts by Ron.

Harry entered the common room again and sat down by Ron. He looked up expectantly.

"So did you find Hermione on the map?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't know why I couldn't see her. Hse must be in the Room of requirement or something. We'll just have to wait for her." Ron sighed and continued trying to salvage his charms essay.

Hermione and Draco strolled under the moonlight. They walked arm-in-arm, and as they got under the tall oak tree by the lake, Hermione stopped Draco and turned him to face her.

"Draco….if you see Harry, Ron and I being 'friendly' please try to control yourself because you know, they will always only be my friends but you are my boyfriend. Don't forget that." She kissed him after her last words.

"Hmm…boyfriend. I like it." He kissed her again and began to deepen the kiss but Hermione stopped him again.

"Arrrggghhh….you need to stop doing that." He grunted.

"I'm sorry but I need to ask you something else."

"What?"

"Why did you take my panties this afternoon?"

"Well I needed it as insurance."

"Insurance?"

"Yes. So that if you regretted what we did, you'd have to come back to me because you'd obviously want them back. And we'd have to be in private for me to give them back so…"

"So, it was a ploy to seduce me again?"

"Yup. Are you mad?"

"Surprisingly, no."

He smiled at her words.

"And would it have worked?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, yes."

He smiled even harder. He pulled her panties out of his pocket.

"Then you can have them back." He handed them to her. She took them and put them in her bag.

"But Draco, you know you wouldn't have needed those to seduce me again?" She looked up at him with lust in her eyes. Her eyes pulled him in and he started to lean in.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered as he leaned in closer.

"Yeah," she whispered back as she leaned up and met his kiss, under the stars and glowing full moon.


	4. Caught

Hermione rolled over in the lush green feather bed and looked up as the sunlight shone on her eyes through the window.

She turned and looked beside her and saw Draco watching her silently. She gave him a look of surprise and sat up. Her hair was standing up from Draco running his hands through it frequently, her lips were puffy and bruised and her face had a glow of happiness about it. To Draco, she looked beautiful.

"How long have you been sitting there staring at me?" she asked inquisitively.

"Only a few minutes." He saw her glance at the magical clock on the wall.

"Goodness, is that the time? You should of woken me up. Why didn't you by the way?"

"Well, you looked so beautiful and peaceful that I just thought I'd let you sleep." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled back under his kiss.

"That's sweet but its bad enough I spent the entire night here with you, don't you think people will be suspicious if the only two people not at breakfast are you and me?" She stood up at these words. All she was wearing was his boxers and a bra.

She turned and went into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door. Draco got up and walked around his room. His bed was large with green silk sheets and feather pillows. Almost everything in the room was green. The only thing that wasn't, was the gold picture frame containing a picture of Draco and Hermione kissing underneath the oak tree by the lake. He turned to look out the window and began to think back on the past 3 months.

They had been sneaking around for the past 3 months in classrooms, his room, the Room of Requirement and even in the library. They had been able to control themselves in all their classes together and were still pretending to hate each other. Every time one would say something particularly nasty during the day, they would pay for it later that night.

They had created a way to see each other without others knowing and they were having fun. Draco would never have believed that he would ever fall in love with Hermione Granger. I'm in love with her thought as he walked and picked up their picture. He smiled at how happy and silly he looked and he was positive he loved her. He wanted to love her forever but he didn't want to scare her away by proclaiming his love, so he'd held it back many times. But he knew he would tell her and soon.

Hermione walked in quietly and put her arms around Draco as he stood and looked at their picture. He was surprised he hadn't heard her come in. He turned around and found her fully dressed, her beautiful fresh face smiling up at him and her sweet scent of vanilla mixed with strawberries filled his nostrils.

"You smell delicious. And I'm hungry." He said and bent and bit her neck lightly. He growled as her giggle bubbled out her throat.

"Draco…I have to go. I'll see you later on the grounds." She pulled away and picked up her wand and bag. She looked him up and down and smiled at his nakedness. She pointed her wand at him and whispered, "Enclothio".

"Wait, are you wearing the locket? He yelled.

"Yes. Call me later on it. Bye." She blew him a kiss and a smile and left the room.

He looked down at the clothing she'd put him in. He was wearing a clown costume, and even had a red nose. He shook his head and turned to really get dressed for the day.

Hermione walked down the staircases with a bounce in her step. She was so happy. She had never felt anything even remotely close with any of her previous boyfriends. She hadn't even been in love with Ron. Even though she had lost her virginity to him, she had not loved him, she just thought it would make him love her, it hadn't worked.

As Hermione stepped into the Great Hall she caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She sat down next to Harry and didn't notice them all staring at her. She looked up at there questioning stares.

"What?" She asked.

"You just look really different. That's all." Ginny chirped.

"Yeah, like you're glowing." Ron replied.

"Thanks. I think. So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Well we were all planning to go to Hogsmead today. Do you want to come?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione replied. Harry looked at her carefully as he said his next words.

"Is there anyone you'd want to bring? Because your welcome to bring anyone you'd like…". Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

"No, there is no one I wish to bring. I just want to spend a day with my friends." She replied.

So the four of them all spent the day in Hogsmead, eating, buying different items and just being silly. When they got back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione felt the locket Draco had given her vibrate lightly on her chest. He was calling her.

"Guys I'm going to go to the library and take out some books for our Transfiguration assignment. I'll be back in a little while." Hermione ran out of the common room.

Harry, Ginny and Ron just stared after her. Ginny and Ron walked to the armchairs by the fireplace and sat down with exhaustion. Harry looked down, and noticed Hermione had dropped her wand. He picked it up and left the common room to follow after her. He saw her hair go around the corner at the far end of the hall and he ran after her. He saw her walk into their transfiguration classroom.

Harry walked to the door, slightly ajar, about to enter when he heard another voice coming from within the room. He stood in the crack of the door and looked in. He was shocked at what he saw. Hermione was in Draco Malfoy's arms.

How could this be? He thought. I thought Hermione was tutoring him, not dating him. But it all made sense. The reason why she kept him a secret, why Harry had seen them together on the Marauder's map and even why she always made sure to avoid Draco in class. Harry shook his head to clear it and started to listen to what they were saying to each other.

"So you had a good time today Mione?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I missed you terribly. I'd just gotten back when you called" Hermione replied.

"Well I guess I just have great timing." Draco said. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Harry almost threw-up. He couldn't believe this was the guy who Hermione had been secretly seeing.

Harry was so stunned and disgusted, he didn't even give Hermione her wand, he just walked back to the common room, in a stunned stupor and went up to his room to think about what he'd just seen.


	5. Confrontation

Hermione kissed Draco harder and licked his bottom lip, so he'd open his mouth and she slid her tongue into it. She began to tango with Draco's tongue and he tightened his arms around her and moved his hands down to her apple bottom. He gave it a light squeeze and heard Hermione moan in their kiss. He pulled out of the kiss.

"Mione, you're driving me crazy right now" He looked down at her and saw something wild and untamed in her look.

"Okay, then let's get crazy." With that, she pushed him onto the desk and pulled her sweater off over her head. She leaned on top of Draco and kissed and bit his neck. She opened his dress shirt and looked down at his beautiful chest. He moaned her name as she kissed his neck and worked her way down to his chest, where she licked the outside of each nipple and then trailed her tongue down to his navel. She kissed his navel and looked down at his pants bulging with his erection. She kneeled down and unbuckled his pants and saw he was wearing no boxer or briefs. Hermione smiled.

Draco looked down at her smiling at his erection. He saw her lick her lips and he knew what she was going to do. She grabbed the base of his dick and began to move her hand up and down his dick. Draco leaned his head back and groaned

"Oh damn, Mione. That feels so goood.." He moaned out his last word as he felt his dick in Hermione's hot slick mouth. He could feel her tongue swirling around him and he groaned louder.

Hermione gagged slightly at his size and length but slowly, she began to take his entire length into her mouth and throat. She moved her other hand to his tight balls and began to fondle them. She heard Draco growl in his throat as she grabbed his balls. He put his hands on the back of her head and was shaking and whimpering her name as he began to reach orgasm. Hermione squeezed his balls and she heard him yell her name, "Mione!!" She felt him squirt cum into her throat. She swallowed it and pulled him out of her mouth. She wiped her lips, moved up his body to his lips and kissed him.

Draco smiled up at her and moved his hands up her back and unhooked her bra. He looked at her taut, tight nipples and began to suck and lick her right nipple. She leaned her head back as a moan of pleasure left her lips. Draco moved his hands up her skirt and squeezed her bottom. He moved his head and began to suck her next nipple and at the same time, moved her thong out of the way and slid a finger into her her wet pussy. Hermione whimpered at his touch. Then suddenly, Draco removed his finger and stopped sucking her nipple. He flipped her over and lay _her_ on the desk.

Hermione felt him remove her skirt completely and he pulled her thong off with his teeth. She gasped at the scraping of his teeth on her skin. He kneeled down and opened her legs wide. He moved his hands up the inside of her thighs and he felt her shiver. He then moved his hands to her breasts and began to fondle them as he moved his mouth to her clitoris. He flicked his tongue on it and heard her moan, and smiled. He clamped his mouth there and her body began to buck and she grabbed onto his hair with the pleasure she felt running through her body. He then moved one of his hands and slid three fingers into her tight pussy. Hermione's fingers gripped his hair harder as he heard her moans getting louder and louder until finally her body bucked and she screamed his name in her reach of orgasm. Draco smiled and moved up Hermione's body and kissed her.

She was still in the mood for something different, so she moved him onto an armless chair and sat him there. She positioned herself on top of his dick and lowered her body slowly onto his dick. He felt his dick being pushed into her tight pussy. Then all of a sudden, she slammed her hips down hard onto his lap, taking his entire length into her. Hermione held back a scream of pleasure as she felt Draco's thickness deep inside of her. She began to move up and down, slowly at first and then faster and faster. She arched her back at the waves of pleasure flowing through her. Draco bit his lip and grabbed her hips and began to thrust upward as he brought her hips down. Hermione was screaming Draco's name and he was screaming hers, when she exploded and screamed. Draco continued to thrust deeply into her, making Hermione come to orgasm again and again, she was in tears when he finally reached orgasm. Draco screamed her name. She collapsed on top of him and Draco slowly stroked her hair.

After a few minutes in each others arms, they got up and re-dressed. He kissed her one more time, deeply and felt her knees buckle at the affect he had on her. They left the room and walked down the hallway, hand in hand. When they reached their separation point, they moved together for one last kiss.

"Goodnight Draco." She stood on tip-toe to reach for a light kiss.

"Goodnight Mione. Are you sure you don't want to come to my room and spend the night?" He asked as he nibbled her neck. She laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him one last time and went down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione reached the portrait, said the password and climbed into the common room. It was empty, everyone had gone to bed. And as Hermione walked to the staircase leading to the girls dorm, she heard a voice call her name. She looked back and saw someone sitting in a dark corner. They moved into the light and Hermione saw it was Harry.

"Oh Harry, it's just you. You scared me. What are you still doing up?" She asked innocently.

"I was waiting for you to get back…if you got back tonight." He answered.

"Okay….so why did you wait for me?" She moved toward him.

"I know about you and Malfoy Hermione." He said coldly.

Hermione looked at Harry with shock. She saw the hard expression Harry was wearing, and knew she had to explain herself. Hermione moved to an armchair and sat down heavily. Harry moved to stand in front of her.

"Hermione, how can you care for a person like Malfoy? Don't you see his family? Don't you know he's just using you? He said.

"You don't know him Harry. He's changed."

"I know him well enough to know he's just using you as an easy fuck and then he's going to throw you away." Harry said. Hermione's head snapped up, anger on her face.

"You don't know the connection we have. We actually feel something for each other, because I never get into a relationship I don't believe will work out. Draco's been nothing but kind to me, and as my friend I thought you'd be happy for me, that I'd found someone who makes me happy."

"Well I'm not. Don't you remember all the times he called you 'mudblood' ? Don't you remember the countless times he tried to kill me and Ron? Don't you remember how he beat me up on the Hogwarts Express and left me there to die? Do you remember all that Hermione? Because I think you don't if you let yourself pleasure him with your body like a common whore. And I don't want to have anything to do with Malfoy. He's vile." He spat.

Now Hermione was seething, she was so angry she was in tears.

"I remember all of that, and I also remember how he saved my life. I just thought I'd be a good person and give someone who deserved a second chance, a second chance. Don't you _dare_ call me a whore, when I hear all the stories between you and Ginny. I'm your best friend and no matter what you did I supported you. I've always been the good one to help you guys out whenever you were in trouble or needed guidance. But you find out one thing about me, at a time I need you guys, you turn away disgusted? Well if you don't want to have anything to with it, then I guess that includes me as well."

She looked at Harry in silence, to see if he'd contradict her and tell her he still wanted to be friends but no such thing came. Hermione nodded her head and turned away from Harry and walked toward the stairs. But before she climbed them she stopped and turned to Harry.

"For someone who is supposed to be my best friend, you are doing a really crappy job." She turned and walked up the stairs.

Harry just stood there until he heard her dorm door close up above. Then he took a deep breath, dragged his body up the stairs and dropped onto his bed in mental and physical exhaustion. He had just lost his best friend because…he didn't even know why. Maybe he hadn't truly gotten over Hermione after they had broken up and maybe he was jealous. God I'm an idiot, he thought. I just ruined a friendship because of jealously. Well, tomorrow I'll fix it. It was Harry's last thought before he fell into a deep and troubled sleep.


	6. The Truth

Harry awoke late that morning from a troubled sleep the night before. He took a shower, got dressed and ran down to catch breakfast and Hermione. But when Harry got down to the Great Hall, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry walked up to Ron, Ginny and Neville. He sat down and looked up and down the table.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Everyone looked away at his question. Harry knew they all were all hiding something, so he looked at Ron to hear it from him. Ron looked at Harry and sighed.

"She said she was going to spend the day studying in her room. And that she didn't want to be disturbed. Especially by you." Ron said. He looked at Harry with concern. Harry sighed and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat in one of the armchairs and watched the fire flickering in the fireplace. He felt two figures sit down in the armchairs surrounding him. It was Ron and Ginny. Ginny took hold of Harry's hand. He looked into her eyes, and saw the worry in them.

"Harry, what's wrong? We know it has something to do with Hermione, but she wouldn't tell us, so what's going on?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at both of them and realized he had to tell them the truth.

"Hermione and I had a fight last night about…about… her new boyfriend. Malfoy." Harry stopped to see their reaction. Ginny looked slightly surprised but smiled and whispered, "I knew it". Ron looked slightly disgusted but then scratched his chin and looked at Harry.

"So Malfoy is the guy Hermione's been sneaking around with?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his head yes.

"Well, I guess I should be more angry, but I saw how happy he's made Hermione. Its okay I guess, and maybe he's changed. You never know." Ron said. Ginny nodded her head as well.

"Well last night after I yelled at Hermione and said some things I regret, I realized the reason I was so angry was because I was jealous." Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand. Harry looked at her, she had her head down. She looked up when Harry squeezed her hand back.

"Hermione and I went out secretly for a month last year. It was before me and Ginny and after her and Ron. We thought it would cause problems for everyone, so we kept it a secret. But I guess after we ended it, I never really got over her. I really want to tell Hermione how I feel, but she doesn't want to see me." Harry said.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other. They both knew they had to help Hermione and Harry fix their friendship. Ginny was the first to give an idea.

"Well I can get Hermione to come out of her room and Ron can make sure we get privacy, so you can fix this mess. Okay?" Ginny said. Harry looked at her and saw the look of friendship in her eyes. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

Ginny looked around the common room and noticed the emptiness. Harry guessed everyone was out enjoying the last day of the weekend. Ginny got up and ran upstairs to the girls' dorm. Ron dragged Harry into Hermione's line of vision as she came down the stairs with Ginny.

"So what's so important Ginny? I'm actually doing something……." she stopped as she caught sight of Harry. He smiled at Hermione, while she just gave him a face of stone.

"What does _he_ want?" Hermione said with her arms crossed.

"Hermione, I want to apologize. I had no right to say what I did. And if you want to see Malfoy... then you can." Harry looked at Hermione but she still wore a face of stone.

"Can you forgive me? Please?" Harry asked. Hermione walked up to him and slapped him across the face. It was so unexpected, Harry staggered backwards while holding his cheek.

"No. I cannot forgive what you said to me last night. I _cannot_. " Hermione said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Hermione…" Ron began. Hermione turned to him and gave him a look of ice.

"I guess he didn't tell you guys the whole story. Last night he called me a whore. And…and…" Hermione stumbled over her words and then broke down into tears. Ginny ran to her side and hugged her.

"Hermione, you of all people know that we say things in anger that we don't mean. Harry didn't mean it. He only said it because he still cares for you as a girlfriend and was jealous of you dating Malfoy, that's all. It was of course incredibly stupid of Harry to say that ,but he's sincerely sorry." Ginny said while stroking Hermione's hair.

Hermione looked at Harry. There she saw tears shining in his eyes.

"Hermione, I've lost everyone in my life whose ever meant anything to me, my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. You guys are all I have left. You're my family and I don't want to lose you too." Harry whispered. Hermione looked at Harry for a long time and then ran into his arms. He held onto her tightly and mouthed over her head to Ron and Ginny, 'Thank You'. They smiled as they watched the two friends hug each other.

When they let go of each other, they walked out of the common room and went down to the grounds. They began to walk down to the lake, when Hermione felt her necklace burn cold. Hermione stopped them and looked at them questioningly.

"Did Harry by any chance tell you guys that …" Hermione started.

"Yeah, we know about you and Malfoy and we're okay with it." Ron answered.

"Okay, well he just called me to meet him at the oak tree by the lake, so do you guys want to come and maybe try to talk to him like a civilized person?" Hermione said hopefully. Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. Hermione had given Malfoy a chance, so they would too. They nodded at her and they followed her to the oak tree, where Malfoy was waiting for Hermione.

When Hermione caught sight of Draco, she ran into his arms. He grabbed her and lifted her into a hug and then slowly he put her on her feet and kissed her, like he hadn't seen her in days. He pulled away and looked into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Oh God, I missed you Mione" Draco said. She smiled up at him.

"I only left you last night. But I missed you too. But…" she pulled away from him. He looked at her concerned.

"I brought my friends. They know about us now." Hermione said. At that moment, Draco was aware of Ginny, Ron and Harry standing a little way off, watching them. He took in deep breath as they approached.

Harry walked up and held out his hand. Draco looked at it and then clenched it in his own. Harry squeezed it slightly, as if to say 'if you hurt her, I'll hurt you'. Draco gave a small nod saying he understood. They let go and all of them spent the day playing by the lake like old friends.

Draco actually had a good time with Hermione, the Weasleys and Potter. He never knew that they could be so friendly toward him when he had been such a jerk all these years. He knew that Hermione was important to him, so if Potter and Weasley were important to her, then it would be the same for him.

Hermione watched as Draco and Harry talked and laughed together. She couldn't believe how well this was going. No one was fighting, everyone was just relaxing and having fun with each other. It was, to Hermione, the perfect moment.

Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson watched from above at the group playing in the sun. She watched as Draco ran up to Hermione and pulled her into his arms and spun her around. She watched as they tumbled to the ground in a heap and a fit of laughter, and then he kissed her in the grass. Pansy's cheeks burned with anger and jealousy as Draco held Hermione close. Draco was supposed to be with her. He'd always been her first love and she knew he was supposed to be with her, not that mudblood Granger. She could not let Draco be with her. She would see about the little mudblood and make sure she got Draco back.

---------------------------------

The next morning, while Draco was on his way to breakfast, a hand grabbed him. With lightening quick speed, he turned the person around, slammed them on the wall and put his wand to their neck. He looked down and saw his assailant was only Pansy. Draco let go of her.

"Pansy, what the hell is wrong with you? You startled me. I could of really hurt you. Now, what do you want?." Draco asked as he looked at her.

She looked up into the silver eyes she loved and smiled. She moved close to him and held him to her.

"Draco, I have something important to tell you." She said with a quiet voice.

"What is it?" He asked with a little disgust as she held on to him.

"We're going to be a family Draco. Because I have a little Draco growing inside me right now." She looked up at his startled face. He pulled away from her.

"What? That can't be. We haven't slept together for….a long time. You can't be pregnant, I don't believe you. Its really low of you to try to do this." He yelled in her face. Draco stormed away and Pansy was not deterred. She would get Draco if it was the last thing she did.

Draco walked to the Great Hall and thought, this shows me just how much I care for Hermione. I'd never hurt her. That's a promise. Draco walked into the Great Hall and looked for Hermione at her table. He saw her and walked over. Draco leaned down and gave her a light kiss hello.

"Good morning." He said to everyone. They all smiled in return.

"Good morning. You're in a good mood today. What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing, just glad to see you." He kissed her one more time before he moved to his table to sit down.

"He's cheerful today. "Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I know. I wonder why" Hermione replied.

That entire day Draco was happy and cheerful. Hermione didn't know what was going on but by the end of the day, she was embracing his happiness. While Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were in the library, Ron asked if Hermione could help him find a book he needed for his homework. Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the forehead.

"Don't kill each other while we're gone." She whispered in his ear before she left. He looked up and gave her a smile as if to say 'I won't'. Hermione smiled back and left with Ron.

Draco knew he wouldn't have a lot of time alone with Harry, so he got straight to the point.

"Harry, I need to tell you something. It has to do with Hermione and I just wanted to hear your opinion on it." Draco said. Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Draco. He looked quite nervous and serious at the same time. Harry knew this was a big deal, so he gave Draco his undivided attention. Draco took a deep breath and told Harry what he'd been thinking for a the whole day.

"I think I'm in love with Hermione. But I don't know how to tell her. I'm afraid though because... what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Draco looked helplessly at Harry.

Harry was stunned. He hadn't thought that Draco felt that strongly for Hermione. He had the idea that Hermione was in love with him but he had been sure Draco hadn't been in love with Hermione, but seeing him now, Harry knew he had been wrong.

"So you really _love_ Hermione? Because you can't say you love her one minute and then change you're mind about her later. This _has _to be for real." Harry said to him with a serious face.

"This is serious. I've never met or felt this way about anyone of the girls I've been with. I just feel like … I could spend a lifetime waking up with her in my arms. All I think about in every waking moment and even in my sleep, is her. I just want to kiss her to distraction and …I just love her. But I'm not sure if she loves me. And that's what scares me." Draco said. Harry sighed. Everything in him told him to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't.

"I'm pretty sure she loves you too." Harry said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Well, I can just tell by the way she talks about you and by the way she looks at you. It's a look of love and I know that if you tell Hermione what you told me, she'll tell you she loves you too." Harry said. Draco smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Harry. I really appreciate the advi…" Draco stopped as Hermione and Ron walked back to the table, their arms full of books.

"So boys, what were you talking about while we were gone?" Hermione asked. She looked back and forth from Harry to Draco and saw them share a glance. Hermione looked at them suspiciously.

"Okay, fine don't tell me." Hermione sat down and buried herself in a book. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek behind her book. She looked at Draco with surprise, but he just moved back to his homework and started to finish it.

Hermione didn't know what had gotten into Draco, but she liked it.


	7. Misunderstandings

Pansy had stayed awake all night making the Tornicit potion. If she had made it correctly, it would make Draco be so attracted to her he'd have sex with her and get her pregnant, so she could come between Draco and Hermione. Pansy knew that their relationship wouldn't survive Draco cheating on Hermione and getting another girl pregnant. All Pansy had to was get him to drink it and he would be all hers.

---------------------------------------

Draco slammed his dick into Hermione's pussy with brute force and passion that had her crying out. He slowly began to move her back and forth on him, watching her apple bottom, smash into his hard abs with every thrust. She cried out again because she had never been in this position before and she loved it. She was on all fours on the bed, while Draco was behind her, on his knees thrusting into her.

Every thrust shot deep feelings of pleasure into her. She could feel her muscles clenching on to his thick dick. She was moaning and writhing with his every hard thrust. He began to pick up the pace and was soon pounding into her and had her screaming as the orgasm came over her like a wave. She thought it was over but it wasn't. Draco kept thrusting into her and she could feel his dick growing larger and harder with every thrust. Draco reached over and began to press her clitoris. Hermione was reaching orgasm again and again and was in tears with the pleasure that was hitting her. Eventually she reached the pinnacle and screamed Draco's name as he screamed hers when he hit the most massive orgasm he had ever felt. Her muscles rippled and clenched inside her pussy around him and he shot his cum deep into her.

Draco collapsed on top of her. He could hear her breathing deeply and figured he was crushing her, so he rolled over but the movement brought Hermione to orgasm again. She cried out at the unexpected pleasure and Draco cried out as well as her pussy muscles clenched around him. He held Hermione in his arms as he felt her kiss his neck.

"Draco, that was amazing. I've never felt anything like that. I mean…God. I just don't know how to describe it." Hermione said. She sighed in sweet satisfaction.

"If you are at a loss for words, then I must of done something right." He answered, while kissing her forehead. They just lay there naked in each others arms for a few minutes, just listening to the other breathing.

Eventually Hermione began to move. Draco tightened his arms around her. He didn't want to lose this moment, he just wanted to keep if forever.

"Draco, we have to go to breakfast and classes today." She said as she started to get up, but Draco held her hand.

"Couldn't we just stay here the whole day? Please?" He kissed her hand and gave her puppy dog face. She leaned down and kissed him. He let go of her hand and she quickly moved out of his reach.

"Hey!!" Draco cried as Hermione giggled and walked into the bathroom. Draco watched, mesmerized at her full bottom, moving toward the bathroom. Hermione walked in and closed the door. Draco heard the shower turn on, but Hermione hadn't closed the door all the way, so Draco sneaked in and jumped into the shower with her. He grabbed her from behind. Hermione turned around startled.

"Draco…" she began, but he shushed her with a finger on her lips. Then he removed his finger and kissed her instead. They began to kiss each other more and more. They fought with the soap, threw the suds and bubbles and played in the shower for an hour until Hermione said they had to get out now. So Draco grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Hermione. He smiled down at her, kissed her one more time and went into his room to get dressed (but not before he grabbed a towel for himself).

Both dressed and clean, they went down to breakfast. When Pansy saw Draco enter the Great Hall, she grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and poured her potion into it. She watched as he led Hermione to her seat, kiss her and walk to the Slytherin table. When he sat down, Pansy smiled at him.

"Draco, I'm really sorry about what I tried to do before. I got you some pumpkin juice as a peace offering." Pansy said. She held out the juice to Draco. He smiled and took it.

"Thanks Pansy. I really appreciate it." Draco said. He shook the pumpkin juice lightly and drank it all in one gulp. Pansy held her breath to see if it had worked. When Draco finished the juice, he began to eat, without another look at Pansy. Damn, it didn't work Pansy thought. But just to make sure, I'll follow him around to see if it kicks in later. She smiled at Hermione who was enjoying her breakfast, and thought evilly, enjoy it while it lasts because soon Draco will be mine and I'll have his son.

------------------------------------

Pansy watched and watched, but Draco didn't seem to be affected by the potion one bit. He still was affectionate toward Hermione and paid no attention to her at all. She had to make sure she got to Draco, she had to.

Draco had felt good all day. Today he was going to tell Hermione how he truly felt, that he loved her. He loved her so much, it hurt when he was away from her too long. He smiled as he thought of the future he was going to have with Hermione. He was going to love her forever and when he got married her, which was his intention, they would live a great life together.

Draco walked to the room on the fifth floor where he and Hermione had made love for the first time. He walked in and grabbed the necklace on his neck. He whispered, 'Hermione come to the room on the fifth floor'. He felt the necklace burn hot. He knew she had received the message and that she would be there in a few minutes. He turned to the desk and began to collect his thoughts, when he heard the door open. He smiled. He began to turn.

"Wow, that was fast even for you Hermione…." Draco stopped when he saw it was not Hermione, but Pansy.

"Pansy, what…what…" At that moment, Draco began to see a pink and white glow coming off of Pansy. She looked irresistible. She came up to him slowly, leaned in and kissed him. Draco held onto her and kissed her back passionately. Part of Draco's mind was telling him to stop, but he couldn't, he had to have Pansy, right here, right now.

---------------------------------------

Hermione had felt her necklace grow hot. She knew Draco was calling her to the room on the fifth floor. She was at that moment, sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She looked up as she held her necklace. She smiled.

"Guys, I'll be right back.. Draco just called me." Hermione said as she got up. They all smiled and Harry looked up as she began to walk out.

"Hermione, you will come back tonight so we can do homework, right?" Harry smirked at her as she smiled back. There was an implied meaning there, which Hermione did not wish to talk about.

"Yes. I'll be back in an hour, tops." Hermione replied and left the common room.

As she got close to the room on the fifth floor, she could hear some strange noises coming from inside it. Hermione opened the door and dropped her wand in shock and horror. There was Pansy Parkinson on top of Draco, half-naked and kissing him. Draco on the other hand, had his hands up her skirt and had no shirt on.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. How could Draco do this to her, she thought. She loved him and she had been going to tell him so tonight. Hermione just stood there in shock until she let out a loud cry, which caught Draco's attention. There he saw Hermione, tears streaming down her face. That's when his head cleared and he realized what he was doing. He saw Hermione grab her wand and dash from the door.

Draco pulled Pansy off him. He ran out of the room after Hermione, calling her name. Pansy smiled. Hermione had caught them, that was even better. It didn't matter that she hadn't slept with Draco, Hermione wasn't going to stay with Draco after this. She began to get dressed as she thought of the future she would soon have with Draco.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione ran until she felt a hand grab her. Hermione felt herself slam into the naked chest of Draco. She pulled away.

"Hermione please listen to me. Its not what it looks like. Pansy…" Draco began.

"Oh no, don't you _dare_ try to make excuses for yourself. I saw what you and Pansy were doing. I thought you cared for me, but I was obviously wrong. Everyone told me to be careful, but I didn't listen because I thought I'd give you a chance because I thought you had changed, but you haven't. " Hermione wiped some of her tears away.

"Hermione I have changed. You don't know how much so." Draco moved to touch her but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me. God you used me, and I slept with you and….Oh God…." Hermione burst into deep sobs.

"Hermione, I don't want to lose you. Pansy tricked me or something. It must have been the pumpkin juice she gave me this morning. But you have to believe I would never do this of my own free will. Hermione…. please…. I love you." Hermione looked up through her tears, walked up to him and slapped him across his face with all her might.

"Don't you ever talk to me, look at me or touch me again Draco Malfoy. We're through." Hermione yelled as she turned and ran down the hall, sobbing. Draco just stood there, in shock as he watched the love of his life run away from him. He turned around and walked slowly back to the Slytherin common room, realizing that his cheek wasn't the only thing that was hurting.

Hermione ran blindly down the hallway until she reached the Gryffindor common room. She climbed in and looked around. Her chest felt like a swarm of bees were stabbing inside it without end and her heart felt like it was being ripped out. Harry looked up as he saw Hermione walk in.

"Oh Hermione we didn't expect you so soon and…." Harry really looked at Hermione and saw her red puffy eyes and the tears coming down her face.

"Hermione, what happened? What's wrong?" Harry asked, moving toward her. And at that, she collapsed into Harry's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, knowing that her heart was completely broken and that it would never be whole again.


	8. True Pain

It had been a week since Hermione had found Draco and Pansy together. She had not gone to classes or any meals, all she did was stay up in her room, in bed, unaware of the world around her. Ginny brought her food and homework but she had not the heart or energy for either. Harry and Ron couldn't even go up to see her because of the enchantment on the girls dormitories. But Harry was determined to see Hermione, so that night, he took his broom up to the astronomy tower and flew out on it. He flew across the windows of dorms until he found the one window he wanted. He flew near to it and tapped on it.

Harry hovered outside the window until it was opened to him. Harry looked into the face of Hermione. It was pale and thin, with red blotches all over it and her hazel eyes were all cloudy and tearful. She moved back as Harry flew into the room. That year, Hermione had got her own private room, so she and Harry were all alone.

Harry landed lightly and moved over to Hermione, who'd moved back to lying in the bed. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She lay her head on Harry's chest and began to sob again. Harry gently stroked her hair and tried to quiet her. She slowly stopped crying but he could still feel her hiccupping in his arms. It hurt Harry so much to see Hermione like this. He had given Draco a chance, but he'd just proven what a bad guy he was.

"Hermione, you know that Ron and I can make Malfoy feel every bit of pain that he's caused you. We can make him hurt and we can…"Harry whispered. Hermione stopped him.

"I don't want you to do anything to him If you do that makes you just as bad as him. And you are _not_ him. Don't any of you hurt Malfoy ahhh…" Hermione clutched her stomach and took in a deep breath. Harry looked down at her in panic.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry was afraid. She looked like she was in a lot of pain but slowly she began to breathe regularly.

"I'm alright, don't worry. Just…um girl stuff." Harry could see she was lying but he let it go because he didn't want to push her or stress her out. So Harry just held Hermione in his arms, knowing he would make Malfoy pay for this.

----------------------------------------

Draco was feeling like dead air. He couldn't think, eat or sleep. He was paler then usual and did nothing but spend his days in his room and go to classes. The last week had been hell. He'd woken up the night after and believed it to be a dream but it wasn't. Hermione hadn't been in any classes and Harry and Ron always shot daggers with their eyes at him while he sat at his table. He knew he deserved it but it wasn't his fault, Pansy had done something and he wished there was a way he could prove it but he didn't know how.

Harry saw Draco sitting quietly at his table without talking to anyone or eating anything. Harry's entire being wanted to go over there and torture the life out of Malfoy, but he controlled himself for Hermione's sake. He would get Malfoy to pay but not at the moment. Harry turned to Ron.

"So did you get the potion?" Harry asked with a look of malice. Ron nodded his head, and later tonight their plan would be in effect.

It was 6 o'clock, as Draco walked down a dark corridor. He was all alone and he began to remember Hermione's face and the moment he'd lost his love.

_"Hermione I have changed. You don't know how much so." Draco moved to touch her but she pulled away. _

_"Don't touch me. God you used me, and I slept with you and….Oh God…." Hermione burst into deep sobs._

_"Hermione, I don't want to lose you. Pansy tricked me or something. It must have been the pumpkin juice she gave me this morning. But you have to believe I would never do this of my own free will. Hermione…. please…. I love you." Hermione looked up through her tears, walked up to him and slapped him across his face with all her might._

_"Don't you ever talk to me, look at me or touch me again Draco Malfoy. We're through." _

The last words Hermione had said to him echoed in his head and a few tears fell from Draco's eyes. He wiped them away roughly just as he was hit with a petrifying spell.

Draco could see nothing , all he felt was himself sitting in a chair and being tied to it. He could feel that his shirt was off and his pants rolled up. He tried to move but could not. He yelled but the sound echoed and Draco heard a strange voice speak from the darkness.

"You can yell all you want, no one will hear you. You're with us now and we'll make sure if you get out of here alive, you'll remember us." The voice whistled and poured something down Draco's throat. He tried to spit it out but his mouth and nose were held until he swallowed. This was not good.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood in dark robes in front of Malfoy. He was blindfolded and tied to a chair half naked. Ron had just given Malfoy Veritaserum but before they asked him any questions, they were going to torture him.

Harry lifted his wand and said a spell in his mind. A large slice cut across Draco's chest and he let out a yelp of pain. Then Ron lifted his wand and did the same as Harry, cutting Malfoy on his forearm. Ginny did the same as well, but pressed her wand to Malfoy's face and watched his face begin to bleed. Soon, they had Malfoy dripping blood and had him sliced all over his body. Now they could ask him some questions.

"Now, why did you cheat on your ex girlfriend?" Harry asked in his new transformed voice. Draco took in a deep breath and answered.

"I don't know why I did it. I was compelled by…ahhhhhhh……" Draco yelled out in pain as a deeper cut sliced through his leg.

"I didn't like your answer, so you got a little punishment. Now let's try this again. Tell us exactly what happened leading up to you and Pansy almost having sex." Harry ordered. So Draco told his story and when he reached the part about the white and pink light emanating from Pansy, Ginny took in a deep breath. Harry saw her reaction and slashed Malfoy again, thinking it was something bad. Ginny grabbed Harry and Ron and put a sound shield around Draco, so he wouldn't hear what she was about to say.

"Harry, I think Draco was given a Tornicit potion. His description is exactly what the affects of the potion are, uncontrollable desire, the look of irresistibility, everything. I think Pansy did this to him. I really think Malfoy is innocent." Ginny looked at Harry and Ron. They knew there was one thing that would tell them if Malfoy had changed. They moved over to him and removed the sound shield.

"Are you in love with your ex-girlfriend, even though she is muggle born?" Harry asked. Draco took a deep breath and told the truth.

"Yes. I am totally in love with Hermione Granger and I want to marry her, but she won't have me anymore, so…" Malfoy's voice trailed off and his blindfold began to get wet. Harry, Ron and Ginny realized that Malfoy did love Hermione and that Pansy should be the one being tortured. Harry and Ron slowly healed all of Draco's cuts and re-clothed him. They led him, while immobilized, into a room and set him free. They undid the spell and slid into a hidden passage in the wall.

By the time Draco had removed his blindfold they were gone, all they had left was a note that had written on it, '_We're Sorry._' Draco folded the note and put it in his pocket. He wasn't about to report what had happened, he had deserved it and maybe justice would soon come his way.

---------------------------------------

Later that night, as Ginny was walking into the girls bathroom on the third floor, she heard some girls laughing inside. Ginny moved closer and listened as Pansy Parkinson spoke to her friends.

"Draco was all over me. Al I had to do was give him that Tornicit potion and he was all mine. It was sad that I didn't get to sleep with him, so he'd get me pregnant but the look on that mudblood Granger's face when she saw us, was enough. She believed it was all Draco, and as soon as he stops moping around, he'll come back to me. So alls well that ends well." All the girls began to laugh again and it took all of Ginny's power to not go in there and start firing curses around. She knew this was critical information, so she went back to the common room and found Harry and Ron there. She walked over and told hem what she'd overheard. They knew they had to tell Hermione, and then she could make up her mind about Draco.

Ginny went upstairs and coaxed Hermione down them. She was a little shaky on her feet but Harry supported her when she reached the bottom. They sat her down in a quiet corner with them and began to relay their story.

"Hermione….we found out that Malfoy didn't really cheat on you. I overheard Pansy boasting to her disgusting friends about how she gave Draco a Tornicit potion. And you know the function of that potion. How it can make someone uncontrollably attracted to you? And…and…." Ginny looked at Harry and Ron wondering if they wanted her to tell Hermione about what they'd done to Draco. Harry nodded his head.

"Hermione, we found out from Draco himself, that he loves you. We know that he didn't do it on purpose because we kind of tortured him and gave him Veritaserum." Harry watched Hermione's eyes fill with tears.

"But once we realized the truth, we healed him and let him go. He doesn't know it was us, but we are so sorry." Harry said. He held Hermione's hand. Hermione spoke for the first time.

"I told you not to, but I guess you were just looking out for me. And Draco was telling the truth? He didn't do it on purpose, that it was a potion? Then that means…we can be together." Hermione smiled lightly. She got up and looked out the window and smiled brighter. She turned and ran out of the common room. All three of them looked out the window and smiled at what they saw.

--------------------------------------

Draco sat under the oak tree where he and Hermione had shared kisses, hugs and good times. Fond memories of them still lingered and Draco drifted to sleep with Hermione dancing in his mind. He began to have a dream of hearing Hermione singing that sweet song that had called him to her the first time, but instead of it getting fainter, it grew louder and louder until Draco awoke. He could still hear the singing, so he turned to leave and stopped when he saw Hermione standing in the moonlight. She was pale and her hair blew softly in the wind as she looked at him. Draco couldn't believe it. She looked heavenly. She slowly walked toward him and he looked into the worn, tear-stained face.

"Hermione is it really you? I don't know if I can trust my eyes anymore." Draco whispered.

"Yes Draco, its me. I know everything and I want to be with you. I love you." And at that, he ran toward her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her with the pain and love he'd felt this past week without her and she did the same. He pulled out of the kiss and looked into her hazel eyes. They had tears in the them.

"I love you too Mione. Oh God, I love you so much." He kissed her lips again but this time it was with passion. He licked her bottom lip and heard her sigh and he gained entrance into her mouth. He kissed her deeply and crushed her to him. Hoping this wasn't a dream and if it was, he never wanted to let go.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and smiled at her. He just hugged her and Hermione loved the feeling of being in his arms. No one will ever come between us again. Not anyone, Hermione thought. But she couldn't stop the image of Pansy on top of Draco, half naked from intruding in her perfect moment. All of a sudden, a sharp, stabbing pain tore at her stomach. Hermione cried out, suddenly grabbed her stomach and Draco felt her collapse. He looked at her pale face and saw her breathing shallowly.

"Hermione…Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco was sweating with fear. He saw her eyelids flutter. She was whimpered from the pain and fell unconscious in his arms. Draco lifted her into his arms and ran toward the hospital wing.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione awoke with sunshine glittering into her eyes. She turned her head and saw she was in the hospital wing. She looked over and saw Draco asleep in a chair beside her bed with his head on her lap. He must of stayed there the entire night. She moved and stroked his head. Draco woke up at the feel of her hand. He clutched her hand and kissed it.

"Oh God Hermione, you scared me so much. I thought you were dying... at the exact moment I had got you back. But I know you're pregnant. Madam Pomfrey told me all your stress was causing the pain, but you'll be alright from now on. But what I don't understand is, when did you find out and why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked as he stroked her hand. She looked down and pulled her hand away.

"I found out the day after we broke up and I was scared you'd run away from me because of the baby. So, I just thought if we never got back together again, I'd at least have our baby to love. And I knew I'd love it because…. it was a part of you." She looked up at him and saw tears shining in his silver eyes. Draco touched Hermione's stomach and then moved and kissed her.

"Are we interrupting?" Someone asked from behind their kiss. They pulled away and looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny standing in the doorway. Draco moved so Harry, Ron and Ginny could hug Hermione. She looked up at Draco asking with her eyes, 'should we tell them?' He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as an answer.

"You guys, I need to tell you something important. Um…we're going to have a new addition to our group. I'm pregnant." At Hermione's last word she squeezed Draco's hand. There was silence and then a squeal of delight from Ginny. Ron had a big grin on and Harry had a small smile. Ginny was all over Hermione, while Ron gave his congrats to both. Then they left while Ginny talked about presents for Hermione. Harry moved near to give her his congrats, but Hermione saw his face and knew he needed to talk to her alone. She looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Draco, can you get me some chocolates, I've been craving some for so long." Draco smiled down at her.

"Alright. I can probably sneak into the kitchens to get some for you. Be right back." Draco leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. He turned and left.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and took Hermione's hand. He gave her small, sad smile. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Harry, I know you're not glad about this but I love Draco and I'm about to have his child and I want my best friend to be happy for me." Hermione said. Harry sighed.

"I guess a part of me always believed we would end up together and, that would be_ my_ child you'd be carrying. But I am happy for you because when you're happy, I'm happy." Harry leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. Harry and Hermione, at that moment, knew that their friendship would not falter, ever.


	9. Reconcile

After Hermione got out of hospital wing, she spent almost every waking moment with Draco. He made sure that she was never too stressed out and that she was always comfortable. Hermione had still not stayed the night with Draco yet because she didn't know what effect it would have on the baby. And that was torture for Draco because he loved Hermione so much, and the withdrawal was putting him in a sexual frenzy. He knew Hermione's reason for not making love but he wanted her so much. Every time he held her in his arms, Hermione would feel his dick growing hard.

While they kissed goodnight , Hermione could feel him against her thigh. She pulled out of the kiss and looked up at Draco with frustration.

"Draco, I told you that we can't make love yet until I find out if it is safe." Hermione said.

"I already found out from a reliable source that it is safe. That it is safe until you are in labor." Draco answered, leaning in for another kiss, but was stopped by Hermione's hand.

"Reliable source?" She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. He smiled at her.

"Yes. Don't you trust me? And can you blame me? I want to make love to the love of my life, is that so wrong?" He gave her a puppy dog look. Hermione sighed.

"No I guess not but we hav---" She didn't finish her sentence as Draco leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her closer as his kiss began to deepen. He licked her bottom lip and heard her sigh. At this, he slid his tongue into her mouth and began to caress her tongue with his own. At that moment, he realized they were standing in a hallway. Draco pulled out of the kiss and grabbed Hermione's hand. He began to walk quickly while dragging her along, to his dormitory.

As they reached his door, Draco lifted Hermione into his arms and kicked open his dorm door. He walked in, gently put Hermione down on the bed and closed the door . Draco turned to look at Hermione. Draco pulled his wand out of his robe and gave it wave. Suddenly, the room was filled with candles and all the lights were turned off. Hermione smiled at the way the firelight flicked on the Draco's skin and hair.

Draco smiled at the way the light flickered in Hermione's beautiful hair and on her skin. He'd waited for this for so long. This would be the first night he made love to Hermione in a long time and he was going to make sure he did it right. Draco put a sound shield on the door so no one would hear the screams of passion he knew she'd be making all through the night. He put down his wand and moved toward her. He moved on top of her and kissed her.

Hermione kissed Draco with everything she felt. This time she began to deepen the kiss, she licked his bottom lip and his gasp of surprise was all she needed. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to caress his tongue with hers. Their lips began to kiss more closely until it was almost as though they were melded together. Draco's hands began to move down Hermione's school uniform. He began to unbutton her shirt and let his hands brush her soft skin as he did so. At each brush of his hands, Hermione shivered. She felt heat strokes stabbing into her at the feel of his hands. She really had missed him.

Draco smiled as he opened her shirt and looked down at her smooth glowing skin and beautiful full cleavage. She removed her shirt and put it aside. She then moved her hands slowly as she tormented him with light touches as she unbuttoned his shirt. At last, the shirt was open and Hermione looked upon the beautiful chest muscles and Quidditch toned abs. Hermione slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders and heard Draco's sharp intake of breath. Hermione knew the affect she had on him so she knew she could use it to her full advantage. Hermione slowly moved her hands down to his chest and began to caress it. He looked down at her with burning silver eyes. She slowly moved her lips and began to kiss his neck. Draco closed his eyes at the feel of Hermione lightly nipping, kissing and licking his neck as her hands slowly began to move down to his pants.

Draco didn't believe that she should be getting all the fun, so he slowly moved his hands down to her back and unhooked her bra. He quickly pulled it off and moved his hands up and cupped both her breasts and gave them a light squeeze. He felt her stop her torment and lean back with a moan. He knew he'd gained the upper hand. Hermione hadn't realized how tender her breasts were until Draco had given them a squeeze that had sent pleasure pulsing through her. She moved her head back and gave a moan of pleasure. She felt him begin to kiss her neck as his hands began to caress and squeeze her breasts. Hermione knew this was her punishment for withholding sex from him for the past weeks. She moved her hands down and brushed his large erection through his pants, and felt him shiver.

Hermione slowly unbuckled and unzipped his pants and Hermione slipped her hand into his boxers and grabbed his large dick. At this, Draco squeezed Hermione's breasts in pleasure and heard her whimper in pleasure. He quickly moved off the bed and removed his pants and boxers. Hermione smiled at Draco's naked splendor. She opened her arms and realized that she still had on her skirt and panties. As Draco moved over to Hermione, she moved his hands up to her legs to tell him what she wanted. He moved his hands up her legs and reached her wet panties. He slowly pulled them off and threw them to the side. He then unzipped her skirt and slowly slid it over her soft hips. He finally had full access to her beautiful body.

Draco began to caress her breasts and moved his mouth to lick her nipples. He slowly began to move his mouth down her body and kissed her lightly rounded stomach and thought of his child growing inside and how much he loved Hermione. He continued to move lower on Hermione until he reached her clit. He flicked his tongue over it lightly and felt her hands run into his hair. He quickly began to move his tongue faster and faster and then removed one hand from her breasts and slipped one finger into her hot wet pussy. He felt her shake and heard her whimper his name. He slipped another finger into her and began to move his tongue faster and move his fingers inside her. Hermione could feel the wave of pleasure that was flowing over her. She tried to ride the tide but as she felt him lick even faster and slip another finger into her, Hermione began to moan and then as the orgasm cam over her, she screamed Draco's name and lay limp and sweaty on the bed.

Draco moved up Hermione's limp body and kissed her bruised lips with all the passion he still felt. Draco moved over her to enter her but before he knew what had happened, Hermione was on top of him and was straddling him. He watched as she grabbed the base of his thick dick and began to caress him with her other hand. She smiled up at him as she put him inside her mouth.. She pulled him deep into her throat and began to move her mouth and tongue up and down his long, think member. She then moved her hands and began to squeeze and caress his ball. All this was pure torture as waves and waves of pleasure washed over Draco. Hermione soon began to move faster and faster as Draco began to squirm and gripped her hair harder and finally moaned her name as he hit orgasm and his cum exploded into her mouth. Hermione swallowed it and removed him from her mouth and slowly moved over him to meet his lips. He moved her underneath him once again as Hermione's arms went around his neck as his kiss deepened.

Draco moved himself into a position that was comfortable and began to press his thickness into her softness. Hermione kissed him harder as she felt his thick dick press into her, and moaned as she felt herself open and take him deeply into her. She began to moan as Draco began to move his dick deep inside her, in and out. She was moaning louder and louder as he began to move faster and faster until he was slamming into her. Draco was moving inside her and felt her soft, wet pussy begin to clutch him tighter and tighter. Soon his head was spinning as his body began to move faster and faster. Soon they were only speaking in guttural moans and whimpers. Soon Draco was groaning as pleasure upon pleasure was put upon him. He began to move so fast that they seemed to be one and at that moment Hermione felt him growing thicker and thicker. She didn't know what to do as she felt the orgasm coming over her. She began to claw Draco's back as the pleasure made her moan so loud she couldn't believe and then he thrust one more time and they both climaxed at the same time both yelling each others names. Draco felt like they were one and he never wanted it to end. He moved his hand and pressed onto Hermione's clit and heard her scream again and felt her pussy muscles clench him again and another orgasm came over them before the last had receded. It was so gratifying Hermione saw lights in front of her eyes and collapsed in a limp heap, Draco in the same state on top of her.

They just lay there without moving partly because they didn't want to lose each other and that any movement sent shots of pleasure through them both. Hermione had never felt that before, and Draco rolled over and took Hermione with him. But as they rolled she felt pleasure streak through her. She screamed a little at this and laughed as he groaned at the unexpected pleasure. She smiled down at him.

"Draco, this was amazing." Hermione said with a smile. She lightly kissed him and laid her head on his chest and Draco put his arm around her.

"It was and I never want this to end." Draco whispered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

Hermione snuggled into his arms and felt the warmth and love there. "Hermione?" Draco asked tentatively. Hermione kissed his chest to let him know she was awake. He turned her face to look at him.

"I love you." Draco said. He leaned over and kissed her. Hermione smiled as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you too Draco." She whispered back. They snuggled closer and kissed again. The kiss soon became something and they continued to make love over and over again throughout the night. While both thought that their lives would be spent in the love of their lives' arms.


	10. Karma

The entire night, Draco and Hermione made love off and on. Sometimes it was rough and hard but mostly soft and slow. Sometimes Hermione would doze off and be awakened by Draco's lips on her body and his thick member entering her. By the next morning, Hermione was very sore from the night of lovemaking.

As Hermione opened her eyes, she rolled over to land in Draco's arms and found the bed empty. She sat up and clutched the blanket to her naked body as she called Draco's name.

"Draco? Are you here?" Hermione's voice sounded loudly through the room. At that moment, a piece of paper flew into Hermione's face at eye level and she looked upon a note left for her by Draco. It said:

_Good morning sleepy head. I'm sorry I'm not there to see you wake up, because you know how much I love that, but I had some things I needed to take care of today that I could not put off any longer. I've ordered breakfast for the room but if you wish to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, then I'll find you later in the day. _

_Lovingly, Draco_

Hermione waved and the note floated down to the desk beside the bed and noticed a small house elf fixing her breakfast on a table that had been transfigured there by Draco. The house elf turned as Hermione got out of bed and scurried out of the room. Hermione got up and winced in pain. She was very sore from all the lovemaking she and Draco had been doing. Hermione glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost lunchtime. Hermione sighed and summoned her wand.

Hermione limped over to the table and looked at all the food. All of a sudden a wave of nausea passed over her. Hermione quickly covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

As she retched, Draco walked into his room and heard the sound of Hermione in the bathroom. He ran in and saw her lying on the floor, slightly pale with her eyes closed. Draco kneeled and pulled Hermione into his arms. She gasped in the shock of finding Draco holding her and the pain of her soreness.

"Mione, are you alright? What happened?" Draco asked with a look of concern, as he lifted her into his arms and put her down on the bed. Hermione looked into his silver eyes and saw the fear in them

"I'm alright. It's just morning sickness. Its normal for pregnancy. The breakfast just brought it on quite suddenly. I'm al..ahhh" Hermione moaned in pain as she got up.

"What?" Draco asked, while looking into her hazel eyes.

"I'm just sore from last night, that's all". She looked up and saw a smug smile on Draco's face. Hermione shook her head and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she had finished and come out, she saw Draco eating some pancakes at the table. He looked up as she limped to the table and sat down. Draco smiled and pulled out his wand. He whispered something under his breath and pointed it at Hermione. Hermione instantly felt the pain disappear from her limbs. She turned and smiled at Draco as he continued to eat his pancakes.

When they had finished, she took a quick shower, got dressed and went down to the grounds with Draco, hand in hand. They strolled slowly and looked out on the lake. Then Draco stopped Hermione underneath their oak tree and turned her to face him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hermione, I know we've had a bad history together up to this point, but I think that the dreams that were tormenting me before we got together, was just my subconscious showing me my true feelings for you. I don't want to lose what we have and I just love you so much Hermione that it hurts when I'm away from you to long. The reason I was away this morning was because I went to speak to my father about you and …" Draco pulled out a small velvet box. Hermione's breath caught.

Draco got down on one knee and grabbed Hermione's left hand. He looked up into her face and smiled at her.

"Mione, I love you and I never want to lose you again because it is the worst pain I've ever felt so…" Draco opened the box and Hermione looked upon the large diamond embedded in an array of tiny diamonds in a gold band.

"Hermione Emmaline Granger, will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" Draco looked up and saw tears swimming in Hermione's eyes. She looked at the ring and looked into the eyes of the man she loved and nodded her head.

"Yes Draco Malfoy, I'll marry you." He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. Suddenly, applause was heard all around them. Hermione pulled out of the kiss and looked to see her friends surrounding her, with smiles on their faces. They all came up to congratulate Draco and Hermione. They were all hugging when a loud yell was heard. They all turned to see Pansy Parkinson crying at the sight of them all.

"No!!!! Draco's mine!!! And I'm not going to let that _mud blood _have him." Pansy raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione and began to yell, "Avada-", but she never finished the spell because 10 different spells hit Pansy in the face, knocking her out. They all stood in silence at this turn of events and Draco walked over and looked down at the disfigured girl.

"Who used the owl nose charm? Gosh. She looks a mess, but she deserved it for what she almost did to Hermione. But I guess I'll _have _to take her to the hospital wing." Draco stood and transfigured a gurney for her and lead it up to the hospital wing. While Draco was gone, they all looked over Hermione's ring.

"Wow, when Draco buys something, he really goes all out." Ron said as he looked over the ring glistening on Hermione's finger.

"Oh my Gosh, you're getting married and to Draco surprisingly. But you're getting married, I'm so jealous. I hope one day, I can find that kind of true love." Ginny smiled and glanced over at Harry. Hermione saw this and squeezed Ginny's hand. She smiled into the girl's green eyes.

"It'll happen for you I know it. It might not be with who you expect but when it does it'll be amazing." Ginny smiled at Hermione's words.

The whole day was spent out by the lake, picnicking and celebrating Draco and Hermione's engagement. As evening began to approach, Hermione moved to stand beside Harry as Ginny, Draco and Ron spoke about their plans after graduation. Harry smiled down at Hermione as she linked her arm in his.

"Harry, I'm really glad that I got to spent this day with you guys. It was just amazing how you guys knew about this." Hermione snuggled into Harry's arm.

"Draco told us his plans this morning. That ring he gave you is beautiful." He lifted Hermione's hand to look at the ring. She pulled her hand away.

"I know you're going to be very happy with Draco. He really loves you Hermione. Don't ever forget that." Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and led her back to the group. They all began to walk back to the castle, Draco with Hermione, Ginny with Harry and Ron behind them all. They all went to dinner and Hermione's ring caught attention quickly. Soon all the girls were crowding around to see it and hoping to get an invite to the wedding. Eventually Hermione slipped away from the squealing girls to meet Draco and go to his dorm for the night.

As they reached his dorm and closed the door, Hermione jumped onto the bed and turned to face Draco. He joined her, she lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Then Draco began to unbutton Hermione's top. She looked shocked.

"Draco, is there not a moment when you want sex?" He shook his head and opened her top only above her rounded stomach. He lay his hand upon it and Hermione knew what he wanted. She put her hand on top of his and led it to a spot where the baby had been kicking. Draco laughed as he felt his child inside of Hermione.

"Mione…. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" He said as he stroked her stomach.

"I don't know but I hope it's a boy, so he can look just like you." She whispered back.

"I hope it's a girl , so she can look just as beautiful as you." He whispered back. She smiled at his words and kissed him.

"Draco, no matter what we have, we'll still love that child like no other." She squeezed his hand.

"Of course. I just hope I don't become like my father. I don't want to corrupt my child like that….or any children we have because I don't want that life for them." He said with conviction.

"Hey, you are _not_ your father. Just the fact that you were able to overcome his rules and do what you wished shows that. And all the _children _we have, will have one of the best dads in the world. Okay?" She kissed him and smiled. Draco kissed her back and began to deepen the kiss. Hermione whispered on his lips.

"And if we keep this up after I have this baby, we'll definitely have more kids." She smiled into the kiss he gave her as they slowly sank onto the bed for another night of passion.


	11. Prom

There was only one month left of school. The only event left was the prom and Hermione was almost 5 months pregnant. As all the graduates began to go to Hogsmead often to get dress robes, Hermione and Draco just stayed at school. They were sitting underneath their oak tree on a bright sunny day, just talking about different things.

"Draco, what about Melinda if it's a girl?" Hermione suggested and saw Draco's grimace. She hit him lightly.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione frowned at him.

"Well I always thought that if I had a little girl her name could be Valerie" He looked at Hermione's face and saw her small smile.

"Valerie…I like it. Okay and what if it's a boy?" Hermione settled back into Draco's arms.

"Well, I've always liked Damian. What do you think?" Draco asked. He looked at Hermione thinking.

"I like that name. Okay so we've got our names, Damian if it's a boy and Valerie if it's a girl." Hermione smiled and relaxed into Draco's arms. But Draco still had something on his mind, so he took a deep breath and took Hermione's hand.

"Mione, why don't you want to go to prom? I mean we don't have to dance if you don't want to, its just something to celebrate with all our friends and party one last time together. I mean it would be…." But at that moment Hermione had stood up and was glaring down at Draco.

"We've been through this Draco. I'll just be in the way. I'm five months pregnant and I just don't feel, like going to a party and sitting there while everyone else is having fun. I told you that you could still go but I'm not going to come alright." Hermione turned to leave but Draco grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, you're still mobile, so you can come. We can go to Hogsmead and find you the most beautiful…." But Hermione stopped him.

"NO!!! Don't you think I've gone to Hogsmead for a dress? I went to every store that sold dresses and none had anything in my size. They didn't have dresses for pregnant girls, so jut let it go because I _can't _go, alright. I just can't…" Hermione's voice broke on these words as tears began to fall down her face.

Draco stood up and put his arms around Hermione. He held her as he stroked her hair and she cried silently. When she had stopped, he lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her bright, large hazel eyes.

"Hermione, you are my _only_ date. I'm not going without my fiancée. I love you and if you don't want to go, then I don't either okay? We'll just have our own prom. It'll be okay. I promise." He kissed her forehead and held her as they walked back into the school.

----------------------------------------------------

Late that night, as Hermione slept peacefully, Draco awoke and moved out of bed. He quietly crept to his desk and pulled out his wand. He laid the tip on the paper and whispered "Imagino projectio". His wand began to draw all over the paper and when it finally stopped, Draco smiled at what it had drawn.

Draco silently folded the paper and put it in his desk drawer. He put his wand down on the desk and smiled. Draco turned as he heard Hermione stir. He moved over to the bed, lay down beside her and kissed and stroked her forehead. Hermione's eyelids opened and she smiled at Draco.

"Baby, what are you doing? Its late and we have class tomorrow." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"I know, I'm sorry I woke you. I just went to the bathroom. Go back to sleep." Draco slowly laid Hermione's head on his chest and felt her nod her head and whisper, "Okay". He felt her breathing get slow and regular and knew she had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead one more time and remembered what Hermione had said that day about prom. Draco knew he wasn't going to give up until he got Hermione to change her mind about prom.

Draco soon drifted off to sleep with Hermione and the picture he had drawn on his mind.

---------------------------------------------

Every day Draco would ask Hermione if she wanted to go to prom and everyday she said no. He even tried unconventional ways to get her to say yes. Like when they were paired up for a potion they were working on in class, Draco continued to pester Hermione about prom. Luckily they were sitting in the back.

"Please Hermione. How can you say no to your Draco?" Draco begged as she cut up some root of asphodel.

"Like this, no. Now please, can you pour in one tablespoon of unicorn powder into the potion?" She looked at his puppy dog face. She shook her head and continued to cut the root. Draco saw she wasn't going to budge, so he slowly moved his hand underneath her skirt and stopped.

"Can you even say no to this?" Draco asked as he found and pressed her clit through her panties. Hermione gasped and cut her finger as Draco's action sent pleasure shot through her. Anger, pain and pleasure pulsed through her as she turned to Draco. She removed his hand and glared at him.

"Draco, we're in class and all your silliness made me cut my finger." As she reached for a cloth to wipe the blood from her finger, Draco grabbed her finger and slipped it into his mouth. Hermione gasped at the pleasure she felt as Draco slowly and sensually lapped her finger with his tongue. She watched with pleasure filled eyes as Draco licked and sucked her finger. She was in a daze when Draco let go of her and he smiled lightly as he poured the unicorn powder into the potion. Hermione shook her head and turned back to the potion. Soon the potion was left to simmer and Draco pulled Hermione into his arms.

"So what do you say, Mione?" He whispered on her lips. Hermione was drawn into his silver eyes and she opened her mouth to protest but Draco silenced her with a searing kiss. Every thought left Hermione's head and she soon began to melt into Draco's arms. Suddenly, a loud slapping sound on their desk broke Draco and Hermione apart.

Standing above them, was Professor Snape frowning at them both. He looked down at their potion and sneered.

"Stop this foolishness. I always expect proper conduct in my class. 20 points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger encouraging Mr. Malfoy." He turned away with a swish of his robes as Hermione turned red. Draco tried to hold Hermione's hand to say he was sorry but she quickly pulled it out of his reach. When they left class, Hermione walked fast and had Draco running to keep up with her.

"Hermione, why are you so mad? It was just Snape being Snape…." He stopped as Hermione gave him a look of ice. He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I'm mad because you embarrassed me back there. I lost points from my house because _you _couldn't control yourself. It makes me look bad because I have no self control. I just don't like that you put me in that position." She said.

"I thought you liked all the positions I put you in, isn't that why you're marrying me?" She gave him a look of disgust and began to walk away. He grabbed her hand again and turned her to him.

"I'm sorry. I understand what you're saying. It won't happen again. I just really want the woman who will be the mother of my children and my wife, to share the memory of prom with me. Am I so wrong to want that?" He asked with an honest look of hope. Hermione sighed.

"No…I guess not. Just don't do that again okay?" She hugged him and he nodded okay.

With this resolved, both walked into the Great Hall for lunch but Draco stopped as he saw Harry also entering the Hall. Draco kissed Hermione and told her he needed to speak to Harry. She nodded and went to eat her lunch with Ginny. Draco stopped Harry and took him over to a corner to talk to him.

Hermione went and sat down beside Ginny. Ginny gave Hermione a strange look.

"Are you alright Hermione? Your walking a little strangely." Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore from all my um…'nightly activities' with Draco and its getting a little difficult to sleep, so…" Ginny gave Hermione a little smirk and began to tell her about Seamus and herself.

"Okay, well as long as you're alright. Well I didn't tell you that Seamus asked me to prom. I'm really starting to like him more and more. I know we had a little thing once but he's really become a great guy. We've been just spending time together and I just feel like I'm going to burst with my happiness." Ginny smiled at Hermione. Hermione squeezed her hand and smiled back.

"Didn't I say that you'd find love unexpectedly? That's how I feel about Draco, he just makes me so happy. Mind you we can fight up a storm but I could never see myself with someone else." Hermione said as she looked over to the Slytherin table, where Draco was just slipping into his seat. Draco locked eyes with Hermione and blew her a kiss. She caught it and put it on her heart. Hermione picked up her fork and began to eat some salad, when Harry sat down with a smile playing on his lips. Hermione looked at him strangely and frowned.

"So Harry, what did Draco want to talk to you about?" At Hermione's question, Harry's smile grew larger but he suppressed it.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Harry answered and stuffed his mouth with a cheeseburger. Hermione let it go and continued to chat with Ginny and forgot the nagging suspicion that Draco was hiding something from her.

--------------------------------------------

Later that day, after last classes Hermione went to study in the library. She needed somewhere quiet to relax in because she had been having back pain the whole day and she needed to be alone for a while.

As she settled into her hidden seat in the back of the library, she heard some people whispering in a corner near her. Hermione didn't really pay attention until she heard her own name. Hermione began to listen intently as the conversation drifted over to her. That's when she recognized Pansy Parkinson's voice.

"Yeah, that mudblood did this to me. That hoe bag cursed me for no reason at all. And do you see how fat and ugly she is now? If I was her I'd add another word into my vocabulary, birth control." At Pansy's comment, all the girls burst out laughing. Hermione was seething as their laughter drifted off into the distance. Hermione tried to continue her studying because exams weren't far away, but she couldn't concentrate on it, so she picked up her books and went to the Gryffindor common room.

As Hermione sat there she thought about what Pansy had said about her. How could people say things like that? Everyone knows that Draco and I love each other…right? Thoughts of this nature continued to swim through Hermione's head until she fell asleep in the common room.

At dinner, looked over at the Gryffindor table and didn't see Hermione. This worried Draco because he didn't know Hermione's whereabouts and he hadn't seen her since their last class of the day. It also worried him because she had been complaining about her back. As soon as Draco finished his dinner he went over to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up as Draco approached and noticed the look of concern on his face.

"Hey, what going on Draco?" Ron asked when he noticed Draco's face. Draco ran his hands roughly through his hair. He always did that when he was nervous or scared.

"Do you guys know where Hermione is? I haven't seen her since our last class." Draco looked hopefully back and forth but all the faces looked blank.

"We thought she was with you." Ginny answered a little shocked. Draco's breathing began to get shallow as he began to panic. Harry saw this and tried to calm Draco.

"Draco, we'll find her. Where would Hermione really go? Come on, she might be in the common room." Harry said as he got up and led Draco to the Gryffindor common room. Harry whispered the password and entered with Draco right behind him.

Both looked around the common room and saw a little peak of curls from behind an armchair. Draco moved to the chair and looked down at Hermione, asleep with a book on her lap. Draco gently pulled the book out of her hand and lifted her into his strong arms. At this surprise motion, Hermione awoke. She rubbed her eyes and looked into Draco's silver ones.

"Draco…..what are you doing here?" She moved a little in his arms and snuggled closer. He smiled at her action.

"I was worried about you so I came to find you. You look so tired...do you want to go up to your room tonight? Or do you want to come back with me?" He looked down at her as she began to fall asleep again.

"Mmmm….your room. I love waking up in your arms." She snuggled closer and felt Draco's heat begin to soothe her to sleep. Draco smiled.

"Okay I'll take you there." He turned and noticed Harry still watching them. Draco smiled at him and Harry smiled back. Harry nodded and opened the portrait hole and Draco walked out with Hermione in his arms. Harry knew Hermione was in good hands, literally.

Draco lowered Hermione slowly onto his soft king sized bed, transfigured her nightgown on and slipped out of his robes into his boxers. He jumped under the covers and pulled Hermione to him and held her in his arms. She smiled in her sleep and Draco snuggled to Hermione, smiling about his plans for her the next day.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day was the day before prom and Hermione was getting more and more depressed about it. She felt bad about not going with Draco, but she couldn't go to that prom without the proper outfit. She was getting bigger everyday and it was getting harder to do regular things. She just didn't want to go and be a huge walrus knocking down people while trying to dance.

Hermione began to reminisce about her fourth year and the Yule Ball. She had looked stunning, all the guys', mouths were dropping to her feet and she had Viktor Krum on her arm. She danced the night away….she sighed. That was before she got pregnant and huge. Damn…why did she have to love Draco so much? Maybe if she had self control she wouldn't be pregnant she thought. But as she looked over at him as he sat at the Slytherin table, her heart melted as his smooth blond hair moved and his laugh and smile shone toward her. She knew why, because he was everything she wanted in a man and he loved her. Even though she was pregnant, she was kind of glad because now they would be an actual family. Not just a man and a woman but a man, a woman and their child. Hermione touched her stomach and smiled.

She looked at her friends and told them she was going for a walk. They all smiled and said okay. Hermione got up and began to walk across the grounds. Hermione walked slowly toward the oak tree where so much had happened to her that year. She lightly touched the tree and smiled. As Hermione turned, something moved in the shadows. Hermione froze and lightly fingered her wand. Suddenly something burst out from behind the oak tree and Hermione yelled the first spell that came to her lips.

"Petrificus Totalus!!!" The spell hit the figure and Hermione heard a thud as she moved over to see who it was. She saw white blond hair and rushed over. She looked into Draco's eyes and began to laugh. She said the counter spell, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Ouch, Mione. That teaches me never to surprise you again." Draco answered while rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll give you a massage tonight alright? But what were you doing out here anyway?" Hermione said as she linked arms with him and walked toward the school. Draco smiled mischievously and clutched her hand.

"You'll see." Draco led her quickly into the castle and straight to his room. He closed the door and locked it and gave her a blazing look. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable and watched as Draco walked toward her. She loved Draco but he still scared her sometimes. Draco stood in front of her and looked into her hazel eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It seemed like they hadn't kissed in so long and Hermione began to melt into the kiss. Draco slowly led her to the bed and there she stopped him.

"Is this the surprise? Love making? Cause if you ask me, that's not surprising." Draco smiled and sat Hermione on the bed. He moved to his closet and pulled out something, that he hid behind his back.

"Hermione, do you really think I only think about us in bed together? Well that's not all I think about. I know you said that you wouldn't go to prom but I found something that could help you with your little problem. Your friends and I took the time to get this made for you and I hope you like it." Draco pulled out a beautiful golden prom dress from behind his back. Hermione gasped.

The dress was a long, strapless gown, made in shimmering gold with little flecks of diamond sparkles that were sparse at the top of the dress and condensed into a sea of sparkle at the bottom of the dress. There was a little silver belt around the waist and a large bow in the low cut back. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She'd never had a dress this beautiful and she just looked up at Draco in wonder.

"How did you………when did you…."Hermione was speechless. Draco put the dress down and sat down beside Hermione.

"Well, that night I woke you up by accident, I had just drawn it and I told Ginny, Ron and Harry and they agreed to make it for you. They got the dress made and I just paid for it. And I just thought it would match your ring. So-" Draco was stopped by Hermione kissing him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love it so much. How did I get such a good man?" She asked.

"I don't know, just lucky I guess." He answered. She kissed him again and slowly pulled him on top of her.

"I love you so much" She whispered on his lips. He smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too." He kissed her and they slowly sank into their bed of love.


	12. Party Time

Note from Author: sorry its been so long since I've written a chapter. Culminating projects are taking up my life but I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Chapter 12:Party Time   
The next day was prom and Hermione was unnaturally excited. She knew she was going to look beautiful and she wanted it to be a surprise for Draco, so she took the dress to her dorm and told him to pick her up from her room.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww, I don't get to see you before prom?" Draco whined as Hermione took her dress through the Gryffindor common room.   
"No….I want it to be a surprise for you. Don't worry I'll look stunning." She kissed him lightly and he smiled.   
"But you know, you always look stunning." She gave him another light kiss and went to her room to put the dress away. When she came back, she grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the room.   
"Let's go to Hogsmead. I feel like something sweet." Draco smiled because Hermione was in another stage of her pregnancy where she was always eating, before all she wanted was sex, which suited Draco, but now she was always eating. As they walked down to the little city, they held hands, hide behind trees to steal kisses and just joked around. When they got to Hogsmead they went into every store, Draco buying Hermione anything she wanted. In the end, they stopped at Madam Rosmerta's. As Hermione drank her chocolate milk and Draco his butterbeer, she began to think about what would happen after graduation.   
"Draco, what's going to happen after grad? Am I going to come live with you? And when are we going to schedule the wedding because…" She was cut off with Draco shushing her.   
"We can figure that out after today. Just relax." Hermione calmed down as they finished and walked back to the school. They reached the point of separation as Hermione was going to go to her common room. Draco hugged her and kissed her lightly.   
"So I'll come get you at 6:55pm. Prom starts at 7:00, so please don't make me wait, because you know I hate waiting." He kissed her one last time and walked to his dorm and Hermione to hers.   
Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room and entered. She looked around and saw her friends sitting by the fire. She walked up to them with a large smile. They looked up as Hermione walked up.   
"Thank you guys so much. I just love the dress." Hermione said as they smiled in return.   
"It was no problem. We just wanted you to go to prom. And how could we go without one of our best friends?" Harry answered. Hermione smiled and was about to leave to get dressed when she realized something and tuned back.   
"Hey, why aren't you guys getting ready for prom? Its getting pretty late." Hermione said and looked at them lounging in their seats.   
"No we have a lot of time. We have like three hours." Ron answered.   
"No actually you only have like an hour to get ready, its almost 6." Ginny jumped up at this.   
"Oh my gosh, I have to get ready." Hermione smiled as she followed Ginny into the girls dormitories.   
Hermione grabbed a quick shower and began to do her hair. She used her wand to straighten her usually bushy, puffy hair. She had never been seen with sleek, straight hair so she knew this would be a moment of shock looks wise. As she finished, she looked at her hair. It looked great. She made it curl a little around her face and made her bangs flip to the side. She then put hairspray and glitter into it to make it hold and sparkle.   
Then she began on her make-up. She quickly did her face up with concealer, foundation and then powder. Her skin looked smooth and flawless. She picked up her eyeliner and began to outline her eyes, so they stood out. She then used her wand to thicken and lengthen her eyelashes. She then applied a glitter mascara that made her large hazel eyes sparkle. Then Hermione picked up her eye shadows. She rubbed gold and silver onto her lids and a little gold under her brow.   
The last things she put on were her blush, which was a light pink which she used lightly on her cheeks and her lip gloss. Hermione chose a light glittery gold lip gloss. She painted it on her lips and pressed her lips to even it out. She quickly licked her lips to seal it in and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great. She never wore make-up and this was going to knock Draco's socks off.   
Hermione performed a seal and lasting charm, so her make-up would stay fresh the entire night. She rushed into her room and looked at the time. It was 6:35pm. She had 20 minutes before Draco would come to get her. Hermione ran to her room and rubbed vanilla scented lotion all over her body, then lightly sprayed her skin with body shimmer. Then she quickly put on her dress and began to put on accessories. She grabbed a gold and silver diamond choker with a hanging diamond pendant and the matching earrings. Then Hermione walked to her closet and pulled out her gold glitter stilettos with tiny bows on the back , heels and one on the little ankle tie. Hermione finally sprayed herself with vanilla scented perfume and turned and looked in the mirror. She picked up her tiny gold glitter clutch, and her engagement ring. She slipped it on her finger and began to fill her clutch. She looked at the time, 6:52. Okay she had three minutes left to get her stuff. Hermione quickly grabbed necessities and put them in her purse, quickly checked if she'd missed anything and smiled.   
At that moment, Ginny walked in looking beautiful in a silk blue halter gown with a full bodied skirt and lacy blue stilettos. She looked great.   
"Wow, you look great Hermione. You look so beautiful. Every guy is going to want you as their fiancée. But Icame up here to get you because Draco's waiting for you downstairs." Ginny said.   
"You look great too Ginny. I'll be right down." Ginny smiled, turned and left.   
Ginny went down the stairs and looked at all the boys smiling at her but she moved directly into Seamus's arms. Draco was waiting patiently with a gold rose corsage and smiled at Ron with Lavender and Harry with their new friend Megan. Draco looked up as he heard footsteps on the stairs from the girls dorm.   
Draco's breath hitched as he saw Hermione. She looked amazingly stunning. The dress fit her so well, she didn't even look like she was pregnant and her hair looked amazingly sleek. Everything on her was sparkling and Draco fell in love with her all over again.   
As she walked up to him, he lightly kissed her and tasted vanilla. He put the corsage on her wrist and took her arm. He smiled at how beautiful she was and knew he was the luckiest man in the world.   
As they left the common room, Draco kissed her hair and quietly whispered in her ear.   
"You look so beautiful. Words can't describe." She looked up at him and smiled.   
"You look amazingly handsome yourself." she said back as they reached the prom. Everything was decorated in silver. The floor was covered in a silver mist carpet and the walls and ceiling had silver bubbles floating about. The group quickly found their table and when everyone was seated, they were served dinner. All the friends ate and enjoyed their dinner and afterwards, the music began to play and they all got up to dance. They danced the night away. The girls eventually took off their shoes because their feet were killing them, but they all had a great time. Finally the last dance came on and all the couples got on the floor. Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and they began to dance. "This was an amazing night. But I don't want it to be over. And I want to tell you, you looked so stunning Mione, that when you came downstairs I fell in love with you all over again and I am so happy that I'm going to spend my life with you." Draco whispered into her ear as they swayed lightly. He spun her, dipped her and then pulled her close again.   
" Me too." She said as she smiled up at him and they kissed sweetly as they continued to dance. As the music quieted, everyone began to say goodnight. Hermione said goodnight to many people before Draco pulled her away to leave with him. They walked slowly to his room and kept sneaking kisses on the way. Hermione tasted incredibly like vanilla and Draco loved vanilla. When they finally reached his room they kissed again in front of his door before they entered and began to get ready for bed.   
As Hermione crawled into Draco's arms in a black negligee, she smiled up at his face.   
"Draco, I'm really glad you made me go to prom. I had so much fun. But I'm incredibly tired now. Thank goodness we don't have classes tomorrow. Anyway... Goodnight." They kissed lightly and she settled onto his chest.   
"Goodnight Mione." He whispered as they drifted off to dreamland. 


	13. Graduation

_Note from Author: sorry its been so long since I've written a chapter. I've been only writing a new chapter during the weekend but don't worry, summer will definitely have new stories. Enjoy!!!_

As exams came up on the friends, Draco tried to keep Hermione as stress free as possible. Even though she studied vigorously, she never let Draco see her worried. She knew he would try to keep her from studying and that was one thing she wouldn't allow. Draco had been acting crazier and crazier over the fact that Hermione was at the six month pregnancy mark. He never wanted her to strain herself in any way and was always making her relax. She loved him for it, but it was driving her crazy.

But finally exams came and went without any real incidents, and soon the day before graduation was upon the friends. They lounged by the lake, looking around the grounds for the last time. Hermione lying in Draco's arms, Lavender in Ron's arms, Meghan in Harry's arms, Ginny in Seamus's arms and Luna in Neville's arms. Hermione sighed at the beauty of the lake and how she was going to miss Hogwarts. Draco looked down at Hermione and saw tears glistening in her hazel eyes.

"Mione what's wrong?" Draco asked with concern. Hermione wiped her tears, shook her head and smiled up at Draco.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss this place so much. I mean ...I'm happy, but sad at the same time." She smiled at Draco as he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. But I know that the memories we made here will always be with us. And as long as we stay friends, those memories will be alive." Harry said with a smile. At these words, Ginny sighed.

"Unfortunately I'm not graduating with you guys. It really sucks that my really good friends and my boyfriend," she said while smiling at Seamus, "are all a year older than me." Seamus hugged Ginny and kissed her forehead.

"Ginny, even though I'm graduating, _you're _my girl. And that's not going to change, even when I'm gone and you're still here. Don't worry okay?" Seamus said and Ginny nodded okay at this. Neville looked around at all of them and then looked at Ginny.

"You know we'll try to visit as often as possible and during the holidays you can come visit us. It won't be that hard. You're a great person and you have a lot of friends. Just think that next year is for you. This year was for us, but next year is for you and make it the best time for yourself. Don't dwell on us. You'll be fine. You always were independent. So don't worry." Neville smiled at Ginny and Ginny smiled back. The friends continued to sit and watched as the sun played on the lake.

Soon they decided to go swimming, but because Hermione was so big she couldn't go in the water, so she sat underneath the oak tree and watched her friends splash and have fun in the water. Hermione sighed and rubbed her stomach. They were graduating the next day and the year would be over. Draco had found and bought a really nice house for them in London that was near her home and if need be was not to far from the Malfoy Manor. As Hermione thought of the life she and Draco would have, drops of water began to drip down from above her and wet her blouse. She looked up to see Ron dripping wet standing above her. He quickly sat down beside her and looked out at the lake. Hermione looked at him curiously. It was obvious he had something on his mind.

"Ron, what is it? I know you want to tell me or ask me something because you're missing out on all the fun." Ron sat quietly and then looked at Hermione intently.

"So Malfoy is _the one_ right? I mean when we were together we were never like you two are. And I know that you're going to marry him but remember that Malfoy has to …adjust to a lot of things, so if in the beginning he's cruel, don't let it end. I know your love for him is strong so don't let it fade away." Ron stopped at this. Hermione heard his words and followed Ron's gaze to Lavender. Hermione smiled.

"You love her don't you? Is that what this about?" Hermione asked. Ron flinched and then nodded.

"I just mean that love can be found in the strangest places, but that all through life it will be tested and you need to be prepared for that and be strong…especially for your kids." Hermione stared at him and nodded as well.

"Okay Ron. I'll prepare, but let me give you some advice. Don't be afraid to take a risk on love. I did and look how happy I am now. Don't let fear hold you back from doing something you know is right. Tell Lavender how you feel. I know love is scary but that's what makes it worth it. Believe me, I'm marrying Draco." Ron chuckled and nodded. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it in appreciation. Hermione understood and they both sat under the tree and watched their friends play in the lake..

--------------------------------------------------------

They sat in rows in alphabetical order in the Great Hall, with friends and family with them. As each name was called and their diploma floated into their hand, Hermione began to reminisce on the last 7 years, even though it had really taken 8 years to complete Hogwarts, she remembered. She remembered the first time she'd met Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts express and then the adventure with the philosopher's stone that first year. All the adventures, heartache, pain and even death had brought them to this point as adults. She felt bad that Ginny had been involved in all their fighting against Voldermort because it had stolen her youth. She was mature beyond her years and somehow Hermione felt partly responsible for it.

The years had flown by and even though it had taken battles and the ultimate fight against good and evil to bring them to this point Hermione knew it had been meant to be. Hermione knew it had been destiny that she had met Harry and Ron, and even though Draco at the time had seemed like an unsavory acquaintance, it had been destiny as well.

As Hermione heard her name be called for her valedictorian speech, she knew she wasn't going to say the one she'd written but the one which spoke the truth and about the lives they'd led at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked up to the podium and looked out on the crowd. She saw her fiancé's smiling face and the face of all her friends and began her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fellow classmates, we are gathered here today to celebrate the end and beginning of new chapters in our lives. I believe that we had the true benefit of growing, learning and living through some horrific moments these past 7 years. But I think that it was the best thing that could have happened to us. We grew stronger and braver because of it and learned to make house ties that we would never have done before. All have heard the rumours but not any of you except the witnesses know the story of Voldermort's destruction and I believe you have a right to know. Because you lived in fear and fought just like others did and should know the truth." Hermione stopped at this and looked at Harry for reassurance. He just nodded and Hermione began to retell the story of Harry destroying Voldermort.

-------------------------------------------

As Hermione packed and closed her last suitcase, she picked up her purse and looked around the dorm that had been her home for 7 years. She smiled at the memories which still lingered in the room but Hermione knew it was time to leave…forever. She touched her bed one last time and picked up her wand. She whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa" and pointed at her suitcase. It slowly floated down the stairs where Draco had been waiting for her.

Draco took her hand and opened the portrait hole and was stopped as Hermione looked around the common room one last time. He waited as she wiped her tears and turned into his arms and walked out with her. They strolled down to the grounds where their carriages were waiting. Hermione looked up and saw her friends waiting to say goodbye to her.

Hermione turned to each of them and gave them a long hug. She began to cry as she realized they would never be as close as they were here. She finally reached her two best friends and pulled them into a group hug. They held eachother for a long time before pulling away. Harry wiped Hermione's tears away.

"We will not lose touch, I won't let it happen. We are all going to see eachother. Of course we're coming to your wedding. And remember what we said, friends forever. Don't forget." Hermione nodded and so did Ron. Draco cleared his throat to signal that they needed to leave. Hermione looked at Draco and slowly let go of her best friends and moved into Draco's arms. He slowly helped her into the carriage and closed the door.

Hermione looked out the window and began to wave to her friends as the carriage moved farther and farther away. Eventually Hermione turned to Draco and he smiled. She leaned into his arms as they sped away from their first home, their first magical school and their pasts. Draco pulled her closer as Hermione thought, this is not the end, it won't be.


	14. The Beginning

_Note from Author: There will definitely be a sequel to this story and watch out for some new stories I have in mind. Enjoy_.

As Hermione reached her new home, she yawned from drowsiness. This was her new life with Draco. She knew tomorrow they were going to be married. Hermione moved quickly to their master bedroom and snuggled under the covers.

Draco followed her and saw that she was incredibly tired, so he let her sleep in peace. He knew when she was ready to look around their home she would. Draco moved over to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead as she slept.

In the morning, the intoxicating smell of eggs and bacon woke her up. Hermione sat up in bed and looked around her room. It was done up in light shades of blue, gold and green. She knew that the green and gold had been inspired by their houses from Hogwarts and he knew she loved blue so it had also been added to their room.

Hermione moved out of the master bedroom and went into the bathroom. It was large and was decorated like the bedroom. Hermione quickly picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. When she finished, she began to walk through the house before going down for breakfast.

There were five bedrooms altogether in the house and the walls were covered with pictures of Hermione when she was young, when she had first met Harry and Ron and even some pictures of Draco and herself that she didn't know existed. There were also pictures of Draco as well and she smiled at his baby pictures. Soon Hermione reached the kitchen and walked in. There Draco was making (with magic) pancakes. Hermione snuck up behind him and put her arms around him. He turned and smiled into her face.

"Good morning darling." Draco said while kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning. Draco, I've been looking around. Where did you get all these pictures from? I don't even remember taking some of them." Hermione said with wonder. Draco chuckled at her question.

"Well after you said you'd marry me, I got our friends to take pictures of us secretly and all your younger pictures I got from your parents and your friends." Hermione smiled.

"Oh that was so sweet of you. Anyway, you know that today we are not allowed to see each other until the wedding. Its bad luck... so you are going over to Harry's to get dressed and I'm going to change here ." Hermione led Draco, with her hand in his, to the table and sat down with him.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you but I know you're going to look beautiful." He kissed her again and they began to eat their breakfast.

Later that day everyone was busy at the wedding. Hermione was in the woman's quarters with Lavender, Ginny and Meghan as they helped her put on her veil. She looked beautiful in a bust hugging, off-white, strapless wedding dress. The dress only hugged her chest and then flowed loosely and away from her body. Her hair was done up in a simple loose bun and wisps of hair dropped around her face. Her skinned glowed and she applied make-up that made her look natural, fresh and beautiful.

Her bridesmaid dresses were light blue form fitting dresses, that flowed away from the legs at the knee. Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor and Meghan and Lavender were her bridesmaids. Hermione had been waiting for this for a long time. And she was anxious to see Draco and begin her life with him. She smiled at the girls as she picked up the bouquet and waited for her father.

At the same time, Draco was in the men's quarters fixing his tie. Harry, Ron and Blaise Zabini were trying to calm Draco down. He was sweating and was worried about Hermione not showing up. He kept screwing up his tie as he struggled with his emotions. Blaise was getting frustrated, so as Draco's best man he did his tie for him and gave him a little shake.

"Draco cool it. Hermione loves you, and she's pregnant with your kid so don't worry." Blaise said. Draco nodded as the wedding coordinator called them to take their places because the wedding was about to start.

Draco moved to his position in front of the wizard who would marry them with Blaise behind him, as the wedding processional started. Harry and Meghan came in together first and moved to their places in the front. Followed by Ron and Lavender and finally Ginny alone.

At last, Hermione walked out with her father on her arm. Draco smiled at how beautiful Hermione was in her wedding gown. When she reached the front, her father kissed her on the cheek and Hermione took Draco's hand . This was it, the beginning of their lives together.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting on the balcony of her house, reading a book. Over the past three months Hermione had grown so large she could hardly walk around her house. She loved her new home and her friends visited often, so she was never alone. As Hermione read a book called Parenting Magical Children: The Dos and Don'ts, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. Hermione clutched her stomach at this sudden discomfort. She disregarded it and began to read again when another pain shot through her, then suddenly a gush of water rushed out between her legs and wet her skirt, the chair and the floor. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"Draco!!! Come in here please its important." Hermione yelled through the open balcony door. Draco walked in with his wand in his hand and a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled at this new nickname, but another pain shot through her wiping the smile off her face. Draco noticed and moved toward her. He looked at her and lifted her to her feet. He saw the water on the floor and realization dawned on him.

"Oh my gosh. Now?" Draco asked with concern as he led her into the house to get dressed. She nodded. Draco grabbed his cell phone and began to call all their friends to tell them Hermione was in labor.

Hermione grabbed her over night bag she'd packed the day before in preparation of her labor. She moved to the car and climbed into the front seat as Draco drove them to St. Mungo's. Hermione's contractions were getting stronger and closer together quite quickly. By the time they got to St. Mungo's, Hermione was gripping the seat of the car tightly and trying to hold back moans of pain.

Draco helped Hermione into the hospital and she was quickly moved to her own room. As Draco sat beside Hermione while she panted and breathed deeply in the bed, Harry Ron, Ginny, Meghan and Lavender walked into the room. Hermione gave them a slight smile.

"Hermione oh my gosh. Its happening. You're going to be a mom." Ginny squealed with delight. At that moment, Dr. Hothern walked in and cleared the group out. Hermione was dilating quickly and the pain rippling through her was becoming worse. Draco held Hermione's hand as Dr. Hothern prepped her to give birth.

"Alright Mrs. Malfoy, when the next contraction comes, push." Hermione nodded. As the next contraction came Hermione pushed with all her might. The pain was incredibly horrible and she began screaming in little pants as she pushed. Finally the baby was out but Hermione wasn't done yet. She still needed to push. The pain came again and this time she screamed as a second baby came out. Draco was so shocked. He looked at Hermione and noticed the small smile she gave him at having kept this from him.

Dr. Hothern moved over and handed one child to Draco and one to Hermione. He smiled at the new parents.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful daughter and son. I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Hothern said and walked out. Draco looked into the face of his beautiful son. He was so surprised that she had been pregnant with twins and hadn't told him. But looking into his son's eyes he knew it was alright.

Draco moved to Hermione and gave her a kiss. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. He kissed his daughter and son on the forehead. Hermione looked up at him.

"So…you're holding Damian and I'm holding Valerie right?" Hermione asked. Draco moved over to Hermione and sat on the bed beside her.

"Hermione you are so sneaky, not telling me we are having twins. But I'm so happy I don't even care. All I know is that I love you and our kids so much." Draco kissed Hermione as their friends walked back in. They all were quiet as they looked down at the two little babies in the room.

"Guys we'd like you to meet Valerie and Damian." Harry and Ron both kissed Hermione on the cheek and gave Draco a pat on the back. The girls all took turns holding the babies and it made them all the more cute.

Later that night, Hermione slept and as Draco looked at the two sleeping babies, he noticed that they both had a bit of Hermione and himself in them. Damian had a little bunch of brown curls on his head and had the same nose as Hermione, but when Damian had looked up at Draco, he had seen his own silver eyes looking back at him.

Then Draco looked at Valerie. She had a small amount of silver blond hair on her head and she had hazel eyes like Hermione, but she had the prominent Malfoy nose. She was still beautiful and Draco knew that he would always do his best to protect his children and his wife.

He lightly kissed his children and looked over at the love of his life. She was his and would be forever and for always.


End file.
